Masquerade
by Erwilde
Summary: Alice Nine.  Pourquoi tous ces gens s'étaient-ils mis à se comporter comme ça envers lui ? Ce n'était qu'un simple employé, rien d'exceptionnel, vivant sa petite vie comme n'importe qui..."Liar Liar, Like a Masquerade..."  Saga x Hiroto  hum..xD /Tora x ?
1. I  In My Head

_**Notes : **_Alors tout d'abord j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire dans cette petite note de rien du tout... Déjà je suis désolée pour le résumé, je n'arrivais pas du tout à trouver ne serait-ce qu'une phrase pour décrire cette fic, alors j'ai pris les paroles de la chanson qui s'en rapproche le plus et qui m'a pas mal inspirée pour la fin (Masquerade de D'espairsRay 8D). Et enfin, et je crois que c'est le plus gros et le plus important, je suis désolée pour la longueur de ce pavé, qui était censé ne pas dépasser les 15 pages à la base. La preuve, maintenant il en fait 35... =/ Donc je suis obligée de le découper en plusieurs parties, et il ne ressemble plus que de très loin à un OS maintenant... Comme c'est la première fois que je m'attaque à quelque chose de ce genre je compte sur vos conseils (si vous en avez xD) pour pouvoir m'améliorer !

_**Masquerade**_

_**Partie 1 : In my head**_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement à cause de la lumière blafarde qui vient d'être allumée. Toujours la même chose, à la même heure, chaque jour qui passe. Je suis sûr qu'ils essayent de me rendre fou. Je fixe le plafond pâle, qui n'a pas changé depuis que je suis ici, toujours aussi immaculé, malgré quelques tâches grisâtres ici et là si on y fait un peu attention puis je pousse un soupir résigné, attendant la suite des choses, comme elles se sont déroulées hier, et comme elles se dérouleront demain.

_« - Tora !_

_- … Hum ? Fis-je en clignant des yeux, reprenant lentement contact avec la réalité._

_- Arrête de rêver et aide-moi à servir ! Tu me stresse à regarder dans le vide depuis tout à l'heure ! S'énerva Shou en passant devant moi à toute allure, ne se gênant pas pour me bousculer dans sa précipitation._

_J'allais me retourner pour m'exécuter, sortant de ma longue absence, lorsque je me suis rappelé juste à temps que je tenais le tuyau pour laver la vaisselle, le redirigeant précipitamment vers le bac à verres et ainsi éviter d'arroser mon collègue. Je n'avais pas envie de mourir jeune. Prenant en compte son humeur irritable, j'ai coupé l'eau et essuyé mes mains dans la foulée, avant de le rejoindre de l'autre côté du bar, constatant que le nombre de clients avait encore augmenté pendant que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Cette boîte avait beau être assez petite, elle était appréciée des jeunes qui préfèrent rester en petit comité, où tout le monde se connait. Plutôt étrange pour ce genre d'établissement, mais je trouvais moi-même ça sympa, et puis ça changeait un peu._

_- J'arrive ! »_

_Après cette étrange vague soudaine de commandes en alcools et cocktails, les choses se sont calmées, nous laissant enfin respirer pour un court laps de temps. Le pauvre Shou s'était calé au comptoir en soupirant de soulagement, tandis que je m'occupais des quelques commandes retardataires, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres en apercevant qui se dirigeait vers nous. J'ai répondu à son petit signe de main par un hochement de tête, jetant un coup d'œil au jeune qui était resté assis toute la soirée au comptoir sans rien commander, avant que mon ami ne s'assoie en face de moi, lâchant un petit rire qui me fit hausser un sourcil. Il croisa ses mains, posant son menton dessus en me fixant avec intensité, une lueur mi-amusée mi-sérieuse qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon haussement de sourcil, connaissant très bien les signes avant-coureurs que ce véritable et adorable illuminé avait lorsqu'il était sur le point de sortir quelque chose qui brillait par sa débilité… ou son manque flagrant de maturité par moment. Je me suis penché pour m'accouder en face de lui, un demi-sourire ornant mes lèvres dans l'attente de l'énormité qu'il allait encore me sortir, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais toute ouïe. Cette proximité me dérangeait, mais je ne faisais rien voir, agissant comme il se devait envers lui._

_« - Alors, quel bon vent t'amènes ce soir, très cher Saga ? Commençais-je, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se départir de son sourire supposé innocent._

_- T'as enfin compris que je te suis supérieur, j'aime le ton que tu viens de prendre ! Maintenant appelle-moi « maître Saga ». Vas-y, répète après moi, « maîîîître Saga »..._

_- Brosse-toi, le jour où je t'appellerai comme ça, ça sera sous la torture, répondis-je en me redressant, secouant ma chemise noire pour tenter de me faire un peu d'air. Et sinon, je te sers quoi ?_

_- Une bière... fit-il d'un air attristé, ses lèvres prenant un pli boudeur qui m'aurait fait fondre si je n'avais pas su que c'était juste pour que je cède à son caprice. E t sinon, ça n'avance toujours pas avec ton collègue ? Reprit-il, la perversité suintant de ces quelques mots à trois kilomètres à la ronde._

_- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ça aurait « avancé » ? contrais-je en lui plantant sa bière sous le nez, me préparant déjà mentalement à la moindre idiotie qu'il était capable de me sortir._

_- Bah je sais pas... Il est plus que pas mal, ça doit être agréable de bosser avec un mec comme lui... Et puis le p'tit jeune avec qui il parle a pas l'air mal non plus, dit-il en laissant dériver son regard vers les personnes en question, ses yeux me laissant dire qu'il était plus qu'intéressé par celui avec qui mon collègue conversait, qui se trouvait être le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé de la soirée._

_J'ai regardé la scène en même temps que lui, me doutant bien que Shou connaissait le plus jeune, vu comment il l'avait regardé avec inquiétude à chaque fois que j'avais le dos tourné. Peut-être un ami ou quelqu'un de sa famille ? Quoi qu'il en était, ces deux-là parlaient visiblement de quelque chose de pas très réjouissant, vu les mines graves qu'ils arboraient, le jeune inconnu semblant près à fondre en larmes dans les secondes qui suivaient. Je me suis retourné vers mon ami, qui semblait toujours aussi plongé dans la vision qu'offrait mon collègue et sa connaissance, pinçant les lèvres en constatant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir décrocher son regard du jeune homme. Je n'aurais rien eu contre ce fait si Shou n'en semblait pas si proche. Enfin ça, c'était ce que je m'efforçais de penser... Sa colère est quelque chose qu'il vaut mieux éviter, si jamais Saga avait quelques idées pas très nettes derrière la tête. Et ça, je n'en doutais même pas..._

_- Si tu connaissais un peu mieux le caractère de Shou, crois-moi que tu serais déjà en train de fuir, la queue entre les jambes, marmonnais-je pour le mettre en garde, n'ayant pas vraiment envie que mon meilleur ami ne finisse entre quatre planche prématurément._

_- Oh mais je te rassure sur ce point : ma queue est déjà à cet endroit, et ne risque pas d'en bouger ! Je ne te cache pas qu'il lui prend quelques fois l'envie de voyager et voir du pays, mais je pense que..._

_- C'est bon, j'ai pas envie que tu me déballes tout ce que ta « queue » a fait ces quinze derniers jours, ni qui vous êtes allés « visiter », le coupais-je précipitamment avant qu'il ne s'enflamme et ne me donne les noms, les préférences et les détails de chacun. N'empêche qu'il faudrait que tu te calmes un peu, rajoutais-je en serrant légèrement les mâchoires, ne me rendant même pas compte de la pointe possessive qui ressortait de ma voix._

_- C'est ce que j'allai te dire quand tu m'as coupé, espèce de coincé. Je pensais à me trouver quelqu'un et me caser pour de bon, j'en ai un peu assez des petites histoires, m'avoua-t-il en soupirant, terminant sa bière au passage après m'avoir lancé un petit coup d'œil si bref que je n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien vu._

_- Tu m'en vois ravi... Dis-moi, il te plaît tant que ça le gars d'à côté ? Lui chuchotais-je, un petit sourire espiègle faisant son apparition sur mes lèvres, ayant décidé d'aider mon ami dans sa quête._

_Il leva un sourcil surpris, me jaugeant pour voir si je ne me foutais pas de lui, avant que son regard ne reparte en direction de mon collègue et sa connaissance, qui semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête. Il poussa un soupir qui sonnait étrangement à mes oreilles avant de loucher vers le fond de son verre vide, et ramener son regard vers moi, qui n'avais pas perdu une miette de la scène. J'avais visé juste ?_

_- Je crois bien, finit-il par dire en posant sa tête au creux de sa paume, scrutant les deux personnes d'un air absent._

_- Pour mon meilleur ami je pourrais peut-être braver la colère de Shou et essayer d'arranger le coup...? »_

_Il me regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux, comme si j'avais en face de moi un gamin à qui on vient de dire qu'il allait avoir le cadeau qu'il avait toujours convoité, avant de m'adresser un sourire resplendissant qui me étira mes lèvres à mon tour, heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. Sur le coup, je ne vis même pas l'infime lueur de déception qui avait prit place dans son regard, le temps d'à peine une seconde. J'ai retourné la tête vers ma nouvelle cible, avant de constater que eux aussi nous regardaient. Voyant mon air surpris, Saga a suivit mon regard, constatant la même chose, essayant tout de même de sourire pour faire bonne figure. J'ai ris sous cape devant le comportement enfantin de mon ami, qui était d'habitude si sûr de lui et de son soi-disant sex-appeal, avant de vite me ressaisir, ressentant un regard pas des plus sympathique sur moi. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était Shou qui me fusillait du regard, mais lui même avait les yeux ailleurs, l'air méfiant et légèrement inquiet, avant de les poser sur moi et me faire signe de le suivre. Je me suis exécuté en lançant un clin d'œil encourageant à mon ami, que je laissais seul avec notre petit inconnu. Je comptais bien rajouter mon grain de sel si les choses n'avaient pas avancées à notre retour, à moins que mon cher collègue ait capté notre petit manège. Dans ce cas-là, je ne risquait pas de revenir de sitôt, voire même pas du tout..._

_Shou m'entraîna un peu à l'écart pour pouvoir me parler sans oreilles indiscrètes, mais de manière à avoir une vue sur les deux zigotos, qui semblaient se regarder sans oser s'approcher. Où était donc passée l'assurance de ce cher Saga ? Cette pensée donna un petit air moqueur à mon visage le temps de quelques secondes, avant que Shou ne me remettre plutôt violemment les pieds sur Terre, ayant remarqué que je repartais encore dans mes pensées, grâce à une « petite » tape derrière la tête. J'ai mis ce mot entre parenthèses parce que, soyons d'accord, pour Shou c'était doux, mais comparé à quelqu'un d'autre, c'était comme si une poutre vous arrivait sur la tête... Mais à mon humble avis, mon cher collègue ne m'avait pas tiré à part pour me donner cette petite marque d'affection, je le soupçonnais même du contraire. Cependant, à mon grand étonnement, celui-ci se cala contre le mur et désigna du menton mon ami et le jeune inconnu, avant de m'adresser un regard interrogateur, que je lui ai retourné sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Il fit une grimace agacée devant mon manque de perspicacité, avant de s'expliquer._

_«- Hiroto est un ami auquel je tiens beaucoup, s'expliqua-t-il sans détacher son regard du jeune homme. C'est quelqu'un qui parle rarement de ses problèmes, alors le voir si abattu ce soir m'a alerté. Quand j'ai essayé de lui parler il n'a d'abord pas voulu me dire ce qui se passait, puis il a finalement déballé son sac. Lorsqu'il s'est arrêté nous pouvions entendre quelques bribes de votre conversation, à toi et ton ami. En fait je pourrais carrément dire qu'on entendait tout..._

_- Euh... Je peux savoir à partir de quand vous avez commencé à écouter...? M'enquis-je, des sueurs froides imaginaires coulant le long de mon dos._

_- « Et sinon, ça avance toujours pas avec ton collègue ? », cita-t-il avec un grand sourire inquisiteur, haussant un sourcil pour en rajouter une petite couche, histoire de prouver que j'avais vraiment la poisse._

_- Oh... tu as donc aussi entendu la suite ? Déduisis-je en déglutissant, jetant tout de même un dernier coup d'œil à mon ami avant de rendre l'âme._

_A ma grande surprise les deux énergumènes s'étaient rapprochés et discutaient avec énergie, vu les sourires qu'ils arboraient, bien qu'encore un peu gênés. J'étais sûr que Shou aurait pu me tuer au lance-flammes sous ses yeux, il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué... On se sent vraiment aimé avec des amis pareils. Reportant ensuite mon attention sur mon collègue et tyran, j'ai écarté les yeux en m'apercevant de son air réjouit en regardant les deux hommes, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et me fasse part d'un rictus moqueur, répondant à ma question sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Je me suis raclé la gorge en détournant le regard, embarrassé, avant que Shou ne mette fin à mon état, ayant sûrement pitié de moi._

_- T'inquiètes pas, j'assume mon caractère de merde, me rassura le second barman en m'offrant un de ses rares sourires, mes yeux s'écarquillant sous le coup du choc. Tout ça pour te dire que, à écouter vos âneries et vos impressions, le moral est un peu revenu. Et puis ton ami nous a bien fait rire à raconter des trucs sans queue ni tête. Enfin si, avec des queues justement... Mais c'est pas ça le sujet. Je voulais juste les laisser un peu seuls parce que ça m'a fait marrer de voir mon petit Pon rougir quand ton ami a parlé de lui._

_- Je vois... J'avais l'intention de les laisser un peu seuls aussi, figure-toi._

_- Et si on les aidait un peu...?_

_- Hum... »_

_J'ai acquiescé silencieusement, échangeant un regard complice avec mon collègue, avant de revenir vers les deux hommes, objets de notre discussion. A la vue du dénommé Hiroto, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait jamais été avachi sur le comptoir, Shou se faisant un sang d'encre à son sujet. A notre retour, Saga m'a souri de toutes ses dents avant de me présenter au jeune homme, dont je connaissais déjà le nom. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire de le préciser. La soirée s'est passée sans autre forme de soucis, faisant notre boulot comme nous le devions lorsqu'un clients pointait le bout de son nez, la boîte commençant déjà à se vider à trois heures du matin. Pour vous montrer le genre de jeunes qui venait là... Pas commun du tout n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Shou et moi tentions de décoincer autant que possible les deux nouveaux amis, et je devais avouer que nous nous en tirions plutôt bien. Je ne pensais pas que mon collègue pouvait être si agréable à vivre en dehors de son tempérament plutôt houleux. En résumé, une agréable surprise._

_Quand vint l'heure de fermeture tout le monde se salua et parti chacun de son côté. En y repensant, cette soirée avait été étonnamment plaisante. Saga m'avait un peu distrait, puis son attention avait été détournée vers Hiroto, devenu maintenant un bon ami, mais le plus surprenant avait été Shou. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que je travaillais avec mon collègue, mais jamais je ne m'étais aussi bien entendu avec lui, entretenant juste une simple relation de travail. En fait, cette petite opération « magouille » nous avait plutôt rapprochés. Peut-être que ça me permettrai dans l'avenir d'éviter quelques coups ou remarques bien senties ? Voyons Tora, il ne faut pas trop rêver non plus... Un frisson me parcourut l'échine tandis que j'étais repartis dans mes divagations, arrêtant sur le coup ma marche pour regarder dans les alentours. Personne n'était dans les environs de cette petite rue, et pourtant j'avais cru sentir une sorte de regard sur moi, comme en boîte un peu plus tôt... En ricanant contre moi-même, je me suis simplement dis que j'étais juste un peu parano ces derniers temps. Après tout, personne n'aurait l'idée de me suivre, pas vrai ?_

Je continus de fixer ce plafond, que j'ai appris à connaître par cœur à force d'avoir les yeux posés dessus, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre pour l'instant. La vie est d'un ennui ici... Encore un moyen pour me faire devenir fou. Mon regard finit par dévier jusqu'à mes pieds, scrutant maintenant les barres métalliques de mon lit. Enfin, ce que l'on peut appeler un lit. Mais on s'y habitue. Comme tous les matins j'attends qu'on vienne ouvrir la porte pour pouvoir manger, même si je n'ai pas faim. La nourriture est infâme, mais j'en ai besoin pour lutter contre eux, qui veulent me faire sombrer. Je le sais, quand leurs regards se posent sur moi, je les vois me dévisager avec haine et dégoût. Je ne sais pas ce que je leur ai fait pour qu'ils me séquestrent ici, et je pense que je ne saurai jamais. Ah, j'entends la poignée de la porte tourner...


	2. II  Mind Will Break Up

_**Masquerade**_

_**Partie 2 : Mind Will Beak Up**_

_« - Tora !_

_- … Hum ? Fis-je en clignant des yeux, reprenant lentement contact avec ce qui me semblait être la réalité._

_- Encore dans la lune ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi l'invité ici - et en plus j'ai la bonté de t'aider à préparer le dîner - alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi c'est moi qui fait tout depuis tout à l'heure ? S'exclama Shou en coupant d'un coup sec une tomate en deux, avant de me menacer avec MON couteau de cuisine._

_- Je suppose... parce que je suis dans la lune, justement ? Tentais-je avec une esquisse de sourire en louchant vers la lame, trop près de mon visage à mon goût._

_- Et en plus tu te fous de moi ! _

_- Euh... non ? Fis-je pour essayer de tempérer mon ami, qui avait reprit la préparation avec encore plus de ferveur, coupant les rondelles en tranches fines, espérant sûrement que ce soit moi sous le joug du couteau, et non pas les légumes. Excuse-moi mais j'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi..._

_- Mouais... Continue d'éplucher les patates, ou je te jure que je te plante ! » Termina Shou en continuant sa besogne, me faisant comprendre maladroitement que ce n'était pas grave._

_Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que nous avions enfin réussi à caser Saga et Hiroto ensemble, et nous avions eu plus de difficultés que nous le pensions à mettre notre plan à bout de nos espérances. Mais nous avions réussis ! Inutile de préciser que Shou était devenu un très bon ami, sans parler de Hiroto, que j'appelais désormais moi aussi « Pon ». Mais l'heure n'était plus aux divagations, sinon j'allais me faire tuer par Shou, mais à la préparation du repas de ce midi. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de les inviter tous les trois à dîner ? Et heureusement que Shou avait eu la bonté de venir m'aider avant que les autres n'arrivent, parce que je ne comptait pas sur mon talent culinaire, et encore moins sur celui de Saga pour l'élaboration du plat le plus simple... Ce type serait capable de vous faire recracher un simple yaourt nature, si tant est qu'il soit passé entre ses mains avant. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il faisait... Mais le regard que Shou a posé sur moi m'a vite dissuadé de ne pas chercher plus loin et continuer à éplucher ces satanées patates._

_Ayant enfin fini, nous avons mis tout ce que nous avions préparé à chauffer, puis sommes allés nous affaler sur le canapé en silence. Qui aurait crût que la cuisine fatiguait autant ? Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me suis relevé sous le regard éberlué de Shou, qui se demandait sûrement où j'avais trouvé la force de me relever, pour me diriger vers le petit balcon de l'appartement, sortant mon paquet de cigarette et mon briquet de ma poche. Alors que je ressortais une bouffée de fumée d'entre mes lèvres, un passant qui marchait tranquillement dans la rue d'en bas à relevé la tête dans ma direction, me regardant d'une drôle de manière. J'ai froncé les sourcils : j'étais persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... Celui-ci se détourna et disparu au coin d'une petite ruelle sous mon regard devenu dubitatif, avant que la silhouette de Saga et Pon ne se dessine plus loin, courant en direction de mon immeuble. Mon meilleur ami avait beau habiter tout près, il arrivait toujours en retard pour une raison inconnue, et il avait visiblement déteint sur son pauvre petit-ami. Je me suis retourné avant de me diriger tranquillement vers l'entrée ouvrant la porte sous le regard interrogateur de Shou._

_« - Ils arrivent », ais-je simplement dis avant de sortir les attendre dans le couloir._

_J'ai entendu un vague « et merde, déjà... » qui eut le don de me faire sourire et oublier cette inconnu qui semblait me suivre, avant que je n'entende des pas précipité vers les escaliers. Ah, j'avais oublié de préciser que l'ascenseur était en panne... Bon, de toute façon Saga se vantait toujours d'être un grand sportif, il n'avait qu'a porter Pon sur son dos, ça lui ferait un bon entraînement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à dire... En effet le premier qui a pointé le bout de son nez ne fut personne d'autre qu'Hiroto, qui m'adressa un signe de main en me gratifiant d'un petit air désolé, avant de lancer un regard réprobateur en direction de la cage d'escalier, les joues à peine rosies par l'effort. J'ai entendu Saga arriver avant même de le voir, le sifflement d'une respiration difficile ponctuée d'insultes diverses et variées en direction de la machine hors-service, pour enfin le voir arriver en rampant à moitié, réclamant de l'eau, avant de s'écrouler d'un seul coup pour ne plus bouger. Son petit ami à titillé la masse inerte de son pied, avant de hausser les épaules et venir me saluer sous le regard outré de mon meilleur ami, qui venait discrètement de relever la tête pour voir sa réaction._

_« - Salut Tora ! Ça baigne ? Fis Hiroto sans même s'occuper de Saga, qui était resté par terre._

_- Ouais, comme d'habitude, répondis-je avec modestie, jetant un œil au retardataire._

_- Sans déconner... rappelez-moi de jamais vous appeler si jamais je me retrouve en danger de mort... » gémit Saga en se relevant péniblement sous nos deux regards emplis de pitié, époussetant ses vêtement sans même y faire attention, avant se de jeter sur moi._

_Vu l'état dans lequel il était, je m'étais dis que cette fois-ci l'envie lui passerait, mais non. Il s'est encore rué sur moi. Et encore, je n'avais pas trop à me plaindre de son poids-plume, mais la vitesse a suffit pour me projeter à l'intérieur de l'appartement, m'écroulant dans l'entrée sous les yeux exorbités de Shou, qui nous regardait avec effarement. Même depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait toujours pas prit l'habitude des entrées en matière de notre ex Don Juan. J'ai vite dégagé la masse sur le côté sans douceur avant de me relever, mon collègue détournant le regard d'un air désespéré, et d'aider Saga à se redresser. Je ne voulais pas que les choses que je m'efforçais de garder au fond de moi ne fassent surface. Ne voyant pas où était passé Hiroto, je suis ressorti pour le voir en train de discuter avec une femme devant la cage d'escalier. Mon sang se glaça une nouvelle fois en constatant que j'avais déjà vu cette personne il n'y avait pas longtemps, et elle ne faisait pas parti des mon voisinage. Pon ayant remarqué ma présence, il s'excusa et vint vers moi, tandis que la femme m'adressait un regard qui ne m'enchanta guère. Avait-ils tous prévu de me tracer ou quoi ? Non, je devais sûrement me faire des idées... Après-tout, pourquoi me suivrait-on ? C'est en soupirant devant mon imagination débordante que j'ai refermé la porte derrière nous, me ramenant sur cette très chère Terre. Et toutes ses emmerdes._

_Après que Saga ait manqué d'anéantir la moitié de mon mobilier, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire depuis toutes les années où nous nous connaissions, que Shou ait essayé de tuer Saga une bonne dizaine de fois sans jamais y parvenir, et que Pon soit resté en retrait de tout ça, sans pour autant manquer d'en rire, nous avons enfin réussi à manger ce que nous avions mis tant de temps à préparer, et ce dans un calme tout à fait relatif, mais auquel on s'habituait très vite. Je dis relatif parce que par rapport au véritable bordel qui s'était déroulé dans mon appartement, ce petit repas était une vrai source d'apaisement. Mais bon, je ne m'en suis jamais plains, et je ne risquais pas de le faire. Après nous être rempli la pense, Shou a soumit l'idée d'aller faire un petit tour en ville, que tout le monde approuva, moi le premier. Sauf que je n'aurais jamais pensé me sentir aussi oppressé..._

_Tout le monde prenait du bon temps, regardant tranquillement les vitrines et achetant quelques trucs plus ou moins utiles. Ou carrément inutiles dans le cas de Saga, mais ça, c'était une évidence. Les gens regardaient d'un drôle d'œil mon meilleur ami et Hiroto se tenant la main, mais ça c'était normal. Par contre, avoir l'impression que tout le monde me regardait était complètement effrayant. Avais-je quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? Un morceau de légume entre les dents ? Une chaussure différente de l'autre ? Non, vu leur regards ce n'était sûrement pas ça... Ils semblaient me jeter des coups d'œil à la va-vite, comme si ils me jaugeait, avant d'estimer préférable de m'ignorer. Cependant, certains avaient des regards qui me glaçaient tout simplement le sang... Pourquoi étais-je ainsi la proie de cette attention exagérée ? Je lançais des œillades un peu partout autour de moi, commençant à véritablement m'affoler, ayant l'impression d'être un homme exécrable connu de tous, qui avait commis les pires horreur et était maintenant jugé sur ses crimes. Mais je n'avais rien fais ! Non, rien qui puisse m'attirer une telle réaction de la part des gens. Que je ne connaissais même pas, d'ailleurs !_

_« - Tora... ça ne va pas ? S'enquit tout d'un coup Shou en me faisant sursauter, ne m'étant même pas rendu compte de sa soudaine proximité. Tu semble un peu affolé, rajouta-t-il, visiblement inquiet._

_- Tu ne vois pas que les gens me regardent bizarrement ? Chuchotais-je en fermant les yeux, essayant de me soustraire à cette vision horrible tandis que je tentais de calmer les battements de mon cœur._

_- Euh... Non, la plupart t'ignorent, quelques uns te matent carrément, et d'autres te jettent juste un coup d'œil vite-fait, me répondit-il après avoir fait le tour des passant d'un rapide coup d'œil. C'est ça qui t'affole ? Tu es agoraphobe ?_

_J'ai rouverts les yeux lentement, avant de m'apercevoir que, effectivement, plus personne ne semblait intéressé par moi. Enfin si, quelques uns continuaient de me regarder brièvement, avant de continuer leur chemin. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce que je pouvais lire dans leurs yeux il y avait de cela quelques secondes. Pensant alors que j'avais rêvé, j'ai soufflé un bon coup avant de me figer sur place, empoignant le bras de mon ami avec force. Qu'avait cet homme, à me toiser avec autant d'animosité ? Depuis quand les gens avaient-ils commencés à se comporter comme ça envers moi ? Quelques semaines ? Un peu plus selon moi, sans compter les fois où je m'étais senti suivi, voire traqué. Pourquoi moi ? J'ai regardé mon ami avec angoisse, son visage se tintant d'incompréhension. Ne voyait-il pas ?_

_- Regarde l'homme là-bas ! Tu vois comment il me regarde ? Lui intimais-je, pointant la personne d'un mouvement de la tête pressé._

_- Tora... Il ne te regarde pas..._

_- Mais si, il... »_

_Mes paroles moururent dans ma gorge en constatant que l'homme était déjà parti. Le doigt avec lequel je le désignais retomba mollement le long de mon corps, prenant alors conscience que Saga et Hiroto me regardaient également avec inquiétude. Je leur ai offert un sourire rassurant qui sonnait bien faux pour moi, comme comme pour eux, avant de continuer de longer les boutiques pendant encore quelques minutes et rebrousser chemin. J'avais conscience que j'avais plombé l'après-midi de tout le monde, mais cette histoire me faisait sérieusement flipper... Alors que nous nous séparions pour rentrer chez nous, j'aurais juré entendre un rire moqueur derrière mon dos. Je me suis retourné pour constater que le peu de personnes déambulant devant mon immeuble ne semblaient pas me porter la moindre attention. Pourtant j'avais vu ces regards sur moi, ces grimaces dégoûtées qu'ils me lançaient... Je ne l'avais pas inventé._

L'homme m'adresse à peine un regard, pose le plateau sur ma table de chevet et s'en va sans rien dire, fermant bien la porte à clé derrière lui. Je soupire contre l'absence de fenêtre, et donc de lumière naturelle, avant de me redresser. Je me décide tout de même à manger lentement, grimaçant sous le goût infect de la nourriture, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir de faim. Ils ont sûrement peur que je décide de sauter, pour m'avoir mis dans une telle pièce, mais je ne sais même pas si il y a des étages là où ils me gardent enfermé. Pourquoi moi, d'ailleurs ? A chaque fois que je me pose cette question, je n'en trouve jamais la réponse. Je suis sûr que personne ne se soucie de moi. En repensant à tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'ici, je rigole doucement, amer. Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas vu plus tôt ? Ils me débectent, tous autant qu'ils sont. Comment ais-je fais pour les croire aussi longtemps ? Un vieux souvenir remonta à la surface, me brouillant la vue. Je jette avec force le verre d'eau à terre, pris d'une rage et d'une tristesse sans nom, avant de hurler les leurs, frappant contre le matelas de mon lit avec force, jusqu'à ce qu'un seul prénom ne reste dans ma bouche.

Le plus amer.

Le plus cruel.

Le plus traître.

Celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché cette mascarade ? Je me laisse glisser au sol, terrassé par ma douleur, le flot de mes larmes ne s'arrêtant pas de couler. Allais-je me noyer dedans ? Me noyer par sa faute ? C'était lui qui avait déclenché ce torrent salé. Et les autres ne sont pas mieux. Je les hais encore plus. J'ai tellement de proverbes et d'expressions sur la trahison... Je me suis fait un devoir de tous les apprendre, en leur hommage. Je pourrais commencer par quelques uns, courts et qui semblent sans grande importance, mais j'en connais des bien mieux. Des bien plus vrais. Tellement vrais qu'ils m'ont blessé.

_La trahison est une moisissure verte et douce, comme le duvet : elle ronge en silence et par l'intérieur._

Pour la plupart des gens, celle-là est particulièrement vraie. Elle l'est aussi pour moi, mais je trouve que ce n'est pas la meilleure. J'en connais une qui suppure de vérité, au point de m'en donner la nausée. La première fois que je l'ai lue, j'ai littéralement éclaté de rire, ayant l'impression que cette phrase m'était particulièrement adressée

_C'est de la confiance que naît la trahison._

… N'est-ce pas ? Mais à mon goût, ce n'est pas la plus appropriée. Entre temps j'ai découvert beaucoup mieux...


	3. III  Liar Liar, Like A Masquerade

_**Masquerade**_

_**Partie 3 : Liar Liar, Like a Masquerade**_

_« - Tora !_

_- … Hum ? Fis-je en gardant les yeux fixés sur le verre que j'étais en train de nettoyer, ne voulant en aucun cas me retourner et faire face aux regards des consommateurs._

_- En ce moment tu as l'air encore plus ailleurs que d'habitude, dit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil soucieux. Tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un petit mal de crâne, esquivais-je en esquissant un sourire crispé qui ne sembla malheureusement pas tromper mon collègue._

_- D'accord... J'espère pour toi que ça va passer._

_- Moi aussi... » terminais-je sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil, de peur de croiser un autre regard que le sien._

_Je continuais de fixer le verre que j'avais dans les mains, sentant les yeux de mon ami dans mon dos, tout en essayant d'ignorer ceux des gens du bar. Depuis à peu près un mois les choses s'étaient détériorées, et désormais j'essayais le plus possible d'éviter de sortir de chez moi, ne supportant plus le regard des autres dès que je mettait le nez dehors. Pourquoi cela m'arrivait-il ? Même le simple fait d'aller au travail m'affolait, tentant d'être le moins possible en contact avec les clients. Évidemment, Shou semblait avoir comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il voyait bien que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Après tout, si je lui disais vraiment ce qui se passait, il me prendrait pour un fou... J'ai serré les mâchoires en prenant un nouveau verre, faisant mine de ne pas sentir les œillades sur moi, attendant avec impatience la fin de la soirée, mais je savais que je ne pourrai pas m'en tirer juste en lavant la vaisselle. En prenant une bouffée d'air pour me donner du courage, je me suis retourné pour faire à face à une nuée de consommateurs, que Shou essayait tant bien mal de satisfaire. _

_La première réaction que j'aurais dû avoir aurait été de remercier mon ami de faire tout le boulot seul dans le but de me ménager, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ma respiration se bloqua en voyant tout le monde tourner la tête vers moi en un même mouvement, me regardant comme une bête de foire, mais l'air surpris de Shou, suivit de son sourire soulagé m'encouragea à passer outre. J'ai dégluti un bon coup avant de me coller un sourire avenant aux lèvres, qui sonnait tellement faux à mes oreilles, et commencer à servir les clients, qui semblaient repartis dans leurs conversations sans plus me prendre en compte. Je comprenais de moins en moins, mais je n'allai pas m'en plaindre, et encore moins si ça ne m'empêchait pas de travailler. Je prenais les commandes en regardant les gens sans vraiment les regarder, de peur de recroiser de nouveaux leurs yeux, espérant que les choses allaient continuer et retourner à la normale. C'est beau de rêver... Cela faisait des mois que la situation stagnait à ce point-là, me sentant oppressé, suivis dans la rue quelques fois, marchant en fixant mes pieds le peu de fois où j'avais le courage de sortir de l'appartement._

_Je faisais ce que j'avais à faire sans jamais regarder les clients, jetant seulement des coups d'œil à Shou de temps en temps, celui-ci me les rendant avec un air désolé, jusqu'à ce que j'ai le malheur de lever les yeux. La bouteille que je venais de prendre me tomba des mains, allant s'éclater au sol avec fracas, tandis que mon corps s'était figé, fixant l'homme assis en face de moi, celui-ci arborant un rictus malsain tout en faisant tourner un petit canif. Horrifié, j'ai voulu faire un pas en arrière, mais mon dos s'est heurté aux étagères qui contenaient les bouteilles en tout genre, ramenant cette fois-ci tous les regards sur moi une nouvelle fois. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me regardent... Détournez-les yeux ! Arrêtez bon sang, j'en ai assez ! STOP ! Et lui qui continuait de me regarder, sans doute en train de se demander comment il allait pouvoir me tuer ! Non, non, non, non... Non ! Je me suis senti glisser à terre, des bouteilles accompagnant ma chute à cause des secousses, continuant de fixer cet homme alors que tous les autres me regardaient encore une fois. Ne me regardez pas ! Je m'étais replié sur moi-même, la tête entre les genoux, ne me sentant même pas hurler, passant avec frénésie les doigts dans mes cheveux, comme si j'allai me les arracher. Pourquoi cela m'arrivait-il à moi ? Je me suis reculé en criant une nouvelle fois contre le meuble à bouteilles lorsque j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule, puis des bras m'enserrer, mon cœur s'affolant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était sûrement cet homme, qui s'était finalement décidé à me tuer.._

_« - Tora, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Entendis-je chuchoter au creux de mon oreille, reconnaissant la voix apaisante de Shou, mais qui ne me rassura pas pour autant._

_- Shou... Il va me tuer... Ils vont me tuer ! Sanglotais-je, la voix enrouée à cause des quelques larmes que je n'avais même pas senties couler._

_- Tora tu... Viens, on va faire un tour dans le vestiaire », murmura mon collègue en se levant lentement, m'entraînant avec lui en me tenant doucement par les épaules._

_Il me tint dans ses bras tout le long du trajet, mon visage au creux de son cou pour ne pas que je puisse voir les autres, me caressant les cheveux pour tenter de me détendre. Mais je savais que je ne serai soulagé que lorsque nous serons loin d'eux. J'avais peur pour Shou, peur qu'ils s'en prennent aussi à lui, mais je ne voulais pas vérifier si mes craintes étaient fondées, me laissant aller à l'étreinte rassurante de mon ami. Nous sommes arrivés à destination sans vraiment que je ne m'en rende compte, ne le comprenant que lorsque je sentis les bras se desserrer autour de moi, mon visage se faisant écarter de sa nuque pour me retrouver face à face avec mon collègue, qui me fixait avec inquiétude tout en me tenant par les épaules, comme si il avait peur que je ne parte en courant. J'étais encore un peu affolé, mais me retrouver seul avec lui me permettait de retrouver mes esprits, ainsi qu'une respiration normale. J'ai tout de même jeté un coup d'œil nerveux à la porte de la pièce pour vérifier que personne ne risquait de débarquer, mais Shou plaça sa tête devant mon champ de vision, ayant sûrement compris ce que je guettais. _

_« - Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne viendra ici, et tu devrais le savoir autant que moi, indiqua mon ami en prenant mon menton entre deux doigts, m'obligeant à ne regarder que lui. Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, et ne me répète pas que c'est un mal de crâne ou je te le fracasse pour de bon !_

_- Mais tu as bien vu l'homme au canif ! Tu n'as pas vu comment il me regardait ? Comment _ils _me regardaient ? Débitais-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens, encore légèrement affolé. Ça fait des mois, que c'est comme ça, j'en ai assez, j'ai même peur de sortir de mon appartement !_

_- Un homme avec un cani... Oh...finit-il par souffler, une lueur de compréhension et d'anxiété passant dans son regard. Tora assied-toi, je vais appeler Saga pour qu'il te ramène chez toi, Ok ?_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire seul, peut-être qu'il va s'en prendre à toi ! M'exclamais-je, refusant de m'asseoir et de lâcher mon ami au milieu de cette foule de gens pleine d'animosité._

_- Je te jure que je serai prudent... Écoute Tora, prend quelques jours de repos, j'expliquerai au patron que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Et prend un rendez-vous chez le médecin, on ne sait jamais... » me conseilla-t-il en m'asseyant de force, sortant le portable de sa poche, restant accroupi en face de moi tout en m'adressant un regard qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui semblait sonner bien trop faux à cet instant._

_Il tapa quelque chose sur son téléphone, avant de le plaquer à son oreille, l'air préoccupé. J'appréciais le fait qu'il me conseille, mais j'avais ma vie à gagner aussi, et une absence au boulot n'était pas envisageable même si cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas demandé de vacances. Résigné, j'ai replié mes genoux sur mon torse, les entourant de mes bras tandis que Shou parlait à mon meilleur ami, raccrochant quelques temps après. J'avais conscience que mon comportement ne faisait pas très adulte, mais j'étais incapable d'agir autrement, la sensation qui me suivait depuis des mois prenant tout à coup consistance, comme si ils avaient tout planifié, m'avaient fait mijoter pour que ce soit plus simple pour eux. Mais j'avais décidé de ne pas leur donner de nouvelles occasions. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils s'acharnaient sur moi, je ne me rappelais pas avoir fait quelque chose qui demandait une telle punition, mais ils semblaient déterminés. Désormais, je ne pouvais compter que sur Saga, Hiroto et Shou... Peut-être s'en prendraient-ils à eux pour me blesser indirectement ? _

_A cette pensée j'ai redressé la tête pour constater que Shou n'était plus dans la pièce. Affolé, je me suis levé, prêt à aller le chercher, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur lui et Saga, arborant tous les deux une mine des plus soucieuse. Ils avaient dû constater ce qui se passait eux aussi en repassant devant le bar... Quoi qu'il en était, mon meilleur ami avait fait vite pour venir ici. A moins que mes divagations n'aient prisent plus de temps que je ne le pensais. J'ai essayé de lui sourire, mais tout ce qui apparut sur mon visage fut un rictus crispé, qui devait sûrement faire plus peur qu'autre chose, avant que Shou ne me fasse signe de patienter à nouveau, emmenant Saga à l'extérieur par la porte de derrière. Pourquoi me mettait-on à l'écart ? Voyant qu'ils ne revenaient pas après plusieurs minutes, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, prenant les affaires dans mon casier et empruntant la porte qu'ils avaient prise un peu plus tôt. A peine l'avais-je ouverte que la bribe de conversation qui parvint à mes oreilles me força à écouter, me sentant d'abord blessé, puis j'ai ressenti la colère monter lentement en moi, au fil de leurs paroles._

_« - Oui, j'avais remarqué qu'il avait pas l'air d'aller très bien en ce moment, mais de là à ce que ce soit à ce point... Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? Fit la voix de Saga, hésitante._

_- Saga, il a confondu un briquet argenté avec une lame de couteau, et il m'a dit que ce genre de chose durait depuis des mois... même une simple foule le terrifie ! S'exclama doucement Shou, sûrement dans l'espoir que je ne l'entende pas._

_- Peut-être qu'il s'est trompé à cause des reflets ? Tenta mon meilleur ami, qui visiblement ne voulait pas croire mon collègue._

_- Parce que tu confonds un briquet avec une lame à cause d'un simple reflet toi ? Je pense que ça serait mieux pour lui qu'il prenne un peu de repos, voir si son état s'arrange... Sinon, pour son bien, il faudra que tu lui prenne rendez-vous chez un psy, j'ai peur que ça ne devienne trop grave, suggéra Shou tandis que je passais la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, apercevant un Saga plus que mal à l'aise, alors que mon collègue avait plutôt l'air préoccupé._

_- Pour ce qui est du rendez-vous, je le ferai seulement si il me le demande, je ne veux pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Il n'empêche que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas vraiment pu lui rendre visite... Si j'avais su qu'il avait tant de problèmes, j'aurais sûrement fais en sorte d'être plus présent, dit Saga en serrant les mâchoires, de l'amertume dans sa voix. Quoi qu'il en soit je vais voir par moi-même si il est aussi mal que tu le dis, je ne veux pas me faire de fausses idées. Après tout, c'est peut-être le coup du stress..._

_- Et moi je te dis qu'il a sérieusement besoin de se faire suivre ! L'état dans lequel il était tout à l'heure... Tu aurais été à ma place, tu aurais pensé la même chose, persista Shou en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement agacé par l'entêtement de mon meilleur ami._

_- Il se trouve que ce n'était pas le cas, tu m'excuseras donc d'avoir du mal à croire que mon ami d'enfance deviens légèrement fêlé, rétorqua Saga en fronçant les sourcils tout en haussant légèrement le ton._

_- Calme-toi un peu imbécile, il pourrait entendre !_

_- C'est déjà fait », le coupais-je d'un acerbe, toisant en particulier Shou, le regard froid._

_Tout deux se figèrent sur place, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la crainte d'être surpris, qui s'avérait être vraie, avant de me regarder comme si je sortais d'un quelconque zoo. Et dire que je pensais que Shou me supporterait, j'apprenais maintenant qu'il me prenais pour un fou à lier, essayant même de persuader mon meilleur ami de la chose. Je lui ai jeté un regard accusateur qui lui fit détourner les yeux, se sentant sûrement coupable, avant de lancer une œillade vers Saga, comme si il pouvait le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Celui-ci ne le vit même pas, trop occupé à me détailler, comme si il cherchait une quelconque trace qui pourrait trahir de la colère envers lui. Ou quelque chose qui appuierait les dire de mon pseudo-ami. J'ai serré les affaires contre moi, serrant les dents pour ne pas leur hurler ma rencoeur et ma déception à la figure, avant de faire un pas à l'extérieur, continuant de les fixer, pour enfin me diriger vers Saga, ne jetant même pas un œil à mon collègue. Une leur désolée apparut dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les dirigea le temps de quelques secondes vers Shou, avant de me faire signe de lui suivre sans un mot, beaucoup trop gêné pour oser entamer la conversation._

_Le silence se fit dans la voiture, interrompu seulement par les bruit urbains plus que rares à cette heure avancée de la nuit – ou plutôt aussi tôt dans la matinée. J'avais conscience que mon ami avait dû être réveillé pour venir me chercher, mais cela ne l'avait visiblement pas empêché de venir. Ça me touchait, et le fait qu'il ait prit ma défense contre les propos de mon collègue m'allégea un peu. Je pouvais avoir toute confiance en lui, je le savais. Il ne pouvait pas me trahir, c'était impossible. Je me suis ensuite rendu compte que mon silence devait sûrement lui sembler pesant, pensant que je ne voulais pas lui parler à cause de ce qui s'était dit, mais je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à trouver un sujet de conversation pour faire oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Et effacer de ma mémoire le temps de quelques minutes celui que je considérait comme un ami il y avait encore quelques minutes. Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait tourné comme ça ? Tout ça était de leur faute. Si ils ne me tournaient pas autour comme ils le faisaient, Shou ne m'aurait jamais prit pour un fou bon à enfermer. Je les haïssais. Ces gens que je ne connaissais même pas, je les détestais du plus profond de mon être. De quel droit osaient-ils retourner des êtres chers à mes yeux contre moi ? J'ai dégluti à cette pensée, avant de me rappeler que Saga semblait toujours aussi préoccupé par mon mutisme._

_« - Saga, je..._

_- C'est bon, on en parlera demain à tête reposée, je pense qu'on a besoin d'une bonne dose de sommeil, me coupa-t-il en me lançant un timide sourire que j'avais appris à si bien interpréter. _

_- Ça me va », répondis-je en étirant à mon tour légèrement mes lèvres, ce qui sembla lui enlever un poids énorme des épaules._

_Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant mon immeuble, j'ai jeté des coups d'œil prudents avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment, arrachant à Saga un haussement de sourcil perplexe sans pour autant qu'il ne fasse de remarque. Nous sommes montés sans un mot à mon appartement, avant que Saga n'aille se vautrer dans mon canapé dès que j'ai ouvert la porte de l'appartement, m'arrachant un petit sourire, habitué à son comportement quelques fois enfantin. J'ai refermé le battant avant de poser mon manteau dans l'entrée, allant rejoindre mon cher Don Juan sur le canapé, essayant de me faire une petite place avant de lui secouer énergiquement les épaules, lui arrachant un grognement mécontent alors qu'il avait encore le nez fourré dans un des coussins. C'était fou, mais le peu de temps que je passais avec lui m'aidait à oublier tous mes soucis, et ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle, arrivant même à étirer mes lèvres en un sourire amusé. Il ne voulait pas virer ? Soit, j'allai devoir le forcer..._

_Je me suis relevé, avant de prendre fermement ses chevilles et tirer un bon coup dessus, le faisant basculer du divan, le tout agrémenté par un cri de frayeur mêlé à de la stupeur. Il devait avoir l'habitude maintenant, non ? Mon sourire s'élargissant, je l'ai traîné jusqu'à la chambre sans prendre en compte ses protestations, continuant de se débattre en vain jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive à destination. Le pauvre avait la chemise remonté jusqu'au cou, et des mèches de cheveux étaient venues faire la fête en travers de son visage, qui avait d'ailleurs prit un air boudeur comme il savait si bien les faire. J'ai posé les mains sur mes hanches tandis qu'il se relevait en grognant, remettant ses vêtements et cheveux en place, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, faussement indigné. Faire semblant de ne rien voir. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que je le traînais ainsi, et je pensais bien que ce ne serait pas la dernière. J'ai lâché ma pose pour aller enlever ma chemise de travail, voyant que Saga se bornait encore à me « faire la tête »._

_« - Comment oses-tu traîner ainsi ton maître à terre ? Se scandalisa-t-il, visiblement pas troublé le moins du monde que je me déshabille devant lui, l'obscurité ambiante aidant._

_- Parce que tu comptais peut-être dormir dans le canapé ? Tu devrais savoir, depuis le temps, que c'est hors de question, répondis-je en soupirant, me glissant en boxer sous les draps._

_- Ah, qu'est-ce que tu ne me ferais pas faire...? capitula-t-il en se déshabillant à son tour. Pon serait vert de jalousie si il savait que j'ai dormi avec un autre gars..._

_- Si il savait le nombre de fois où on a dormi ensemble, il serait sûrement mort, plaisantais-je alors qu'il s'installait à côté de moi. Et puis il faudrait que tu lui dise tout ce qu'on a pu faire dans un lit tous les deux..._

_- Hey, les insinuations douteuses sont _ma_ propriété ! Rétorqua-t-il en me donnant un petit coup de coude. A t'entendre on pourrait tout comprendre sauf le fait que tu parles de bataille de coussins et autres choses dans le genre..._

_- Si on a même plus le droit de rire... grommelais-je en lui tournant le dos, faisant mine de bouder._

_- Oh, mais c'est que mon tigrounet est vexé ? Viens dans les bras de sex-appeal-man ! S'exclama-t-il en se collant à moi, passant un bras autour de ma taille dans une étreinte fraternelle, comme nous en avions l'habitude lorsque nous étions plus jeune._

_- Hum... Bonne nuit..._

_- Dors bien Tora... »_

_Il y avait des choses que jamais je n'aurais osé lui avouer, ni à moi-même d'ailleurs. Une étreinte fraternelle... Oui, c'était comme ça que je me forçais de la voir, comme toutes les précédentes d'ailleurs. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait autre chose, ça deviendrait dangereux pour moi, je le savais. Et puis c'était comme un frère qu'il me voyait, pas autrement, je me devais donc de le voir comme tel en retour. Nous avions toujours pris soin l'un de l'autre, veillant toujours à être dans un certain périmètre au cas où quelque chose arriverait, comme ce soir. J'avais même réussi à le caser avec Hiroto, comme il semblait le vouloir, alors pourquoi avais-je le sentiment que moi, malgré son bonheur apparent, je n'étais pas heureux ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les évènements de ces derniers mois, non, ça remontait à bien trop longtemps._

_Je me rappelais que oui, je l'avais aimé comme un frère, mais maintenant ? Ce genre de pensées étaient malsaines surtout dans une telle situation. Il semblait déjà s'être endormi, ayant sûrement besoin de sommeil avant de prendre le travail dans les heures à venir, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de penser à son torse contre mon dos, ni à son bras qui m'enserrait un peu trop fort sans que, je supposais, il ne s'en rende compte, comme si il ne voulait pas que je parte. Après tout, que ferait un enfant privé de son grand-frère ? C'était sûrement ce qu'il pensait au plus profond de lui, malgré le fait que nous soyons adultes depuis maintenant un bon nombre d'années. Ami d'enfance, puis meilleur ami, pour ensuite devenir le frangin à qui on dévoile tous ses secrets. Pas plus, pas moins. Je ne savais plus vraiment, maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, si c'était un mal ou un bien... J'espérais que le futur me le dirait._

Faisait-il vraiment jour ? Après tout je ne le sais que parce qu'ils allument la lumière, mais qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne faisait pas nuit, en réalité ? Je fixe le plateaux métallique maintenant rempli d'une vaisselle de la même matière, ayant mangé leur contenu, avant de respirer un bon coup, faisant bien attention à ne pas marcher sur les débris de verre en retournant m'asseoir sur le lit. Je le connais par cœur lui aussi. Je sais où est placé le moindre ressort susceptible de m'abîmer le dos, chaque parcelle un peu plus creuse que les autres, à tel point que le simple fait de regarder ce lit me donne l'impression de tout savoir, comme si j'étais omniprésent. Et c'est le cas, mais seulement entre ces quatre murs. Au lieu de penser à ce qui peut se passer à l'extérieur, ce qui me ferait forcément regretter ma liberté de mouvement, je préfère ruminer mes pensées, allongé sur mon lit comme j'en ai maintenant l'habitude. C'est vrai qu'il m'a trahi. Ils ont bien réussi leur coup. Qui aurait crû que les choses se passeraient comme ça ? Moi-même je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité...

Je regarde placidement mes mains, les retournant lentement sous mes yeux vides, mes mâchoires se serrant à la simple pensée de ce qui était arrivé. Dis-moi, si je devais te décrire à l'aide de couleurs, lesquelles t'iraient le mieux ? C'est une question assez difficile que je me pose, mais mes journées sont tellement vide que je n'ai d'autre choix que de broyer mes idées, ressassant sans cesse chaque moment de ma vie, les analysant pour pouvoir en extraire des choses que j'avais, sur le coup, manquées. Quelques fois je me surprends à y trouver des signes annonciateurs, me traitant d'idiot pour ne pas les avoir vu au bon moment. Peut-être que rien ne serait arrivé si j'avais réagi à temps ? Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire de toute façon, puisque tu étais avec eux...? Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti, le véritable déchirement qui s'est opéré au moment où je m'en suis rendu compte, la déception et la détresse qui en a suinté, toi, sur qui seul je pouvais encore compter...

Pour toi, j'hésite entre plusieurs couleurs... Laquelle te semblerait la plus vraie, à tes yeux ? Je ne propose pas le rouge, puisqu'à ce moment-là je ne connaissais pas vraiment dans quel état d'esprit tu étais sur ce point. Et je n'aurai jamais de réponse là-dessus, je le sais. Je pense que le jaune t'irait sûrement à merveille. Oui, le jaune terni représente beaucoup de choses, dont la dépravation, l'adultère et la trahison. Tu ne pourrais pas nier les faits, tu es coupable de toutes ces accusation, mais maintenant que j'y pense, le orange pourrait aussi te convenir... Il vaut pour l'adultère également, mais aussi la dissimulation et l'hypocrisie. Jusqu'à quel moment as-tu été vraiment sincère ? J'aimerais le savoir, mais en même temps je redoute de me retrouver devant la vérité, de peur que cela ne me blesse encore plus que je ne l'étais.

_Les amis sont les meilleurs traîtres en puissance._

Cette phrase est fausse. La pire trahison qu'il puisse y avoir ne vient pas de la part d'un ami. Et tu le savais autant que moi, n'est-ce pas...?


	4. IV I Wanna Flake Out Flake Out

_**Masquerade**_

_**Partie 4 : I Wanna Flake Out... Flake Out**_

_« - Tora ?_

_- …_

_- Tora...? Merde fais pas le con, ouvre ! » s'écria Saga en commençant à frapper la porte avec force, de l'angoisse pointant dans sa voix alors qu'il s'acharnait sur le verrou._

_L'eau brûlante continuait de couler sur mon corps recroquevillé, rendant ma peau rougeoyante sans que je n'y fasse attention, pas plus que la température à laquelle le mécanisme était réglé. J'avais pris quelques « vacances », comme me l'avait si bien conseillé Shou, mais je l'avais fait parce que Saga me l'avait fortement recommandé. Il préférait pour qu'il « m'ait sous la main », comme il me l'avait si bien dit le lendemain de l'altercation. Je l'avais fait pour lui, mais si j'avais su je n'aurais pas accepté. Certes, Saga prenait tout son temps libre pour squatter chez moi, délaissant même Pon pour me tenir compagnie, mais être inactif toute la journée était encore pire que lorsque je travaillais. Je ruminais des pensées noires, m'enfonçant de plus en plus a fil des jours, et cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que je restais cloîtré chez moi, réfléchissant à tout ce qui m'arrivait. Et je ne savais pas si la présence de Saga auprès de moi était vraiment si bénéfique..._

_Depuis que nous avions atteint notre majorité, nous avions dû nous éloigner pour pouvoir vivre une pleine vie d'adulte, même si nous nous revoyions tout de même assez souvent. Mais je n'avais plus vraiment l'habitude d'être aussi proche de lui, et cela me troublait plus que je ne l'aurait pensé. Être en contact avec lui de temps en temps me permettait de ne pas trop me poser de questions, même si son absence se faisait quelques fois bien trop ressentir. Seulement, durant ces trois dernières semaines, en plus des problèmes quant au comportement des gens à mon égard que je n'arrivais pas à résoudre, s'ajoutait des pensées et tendances envers Saga que j'avais pourtant crûs avoir réussi à refouler. J'avais lutté, me disant à chaque fois que ce n'était que mon imagination, une poussée d'affection un peu plus conséquente que les autres, mais je réalisait maintenant que je me mentais. _

_Il était désormais toujours présent dès qu'il n'allait pas au boulot, passant le plus clair de son temps chez moi en laissant Pon seul, mais au bout d'un moment je me suis rendu compte que le fait de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui me faisait mal. L'entendre échanger des papouilles avec Hiroto au téléphone me serrait la poitrine. Dormir dans le même lit que lui me faisait bien trop brûler pour que l'ignorer soit possible. Depuis que nous avions chacun notre propre vie j'arrivais à ne pas trop me poser de question, me comportant en parfait frangin les quelques fois où nous voyions, mais là, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à gérer mes réactions, ce qui ne faisait que me renfermer un peu plus sur moi-même, de peur de commettre un faux pas qui faucherait toute notre relation. J'ai un peu plus serré mes jambes contre mon torse à cette idée, sachant que je devais déjà paraître plus que louche à ses yeux d'après l'attitude que j'arborais en sa présence. Je ne voulais pas le vexer, mais c'était le seul moyen pour moi de garder la tête froide._

_Mettant ça de côté, Je n'avais plus repris contact avec Shou, malgré le fait qu'il ait voulu me rendre visite la première semaine. Je l'ai renvoyé directement. Les premiers jours je sortait tout de même dans la rue, histoire de faire les courses, mais le regard haineux des gens sur moi devint très vite insupportable, et Saga n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que de remplir le frigo à ma place, ne s'en plaignant cependant pas. Et maintenant ? J'étais tout simplement pelotonné sous une douche à la température beaucoup trop élevée pour être saine, en train d'essayer de me persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'une énorme mascarade. La vapeur chaude embuait la pièce, me donnant l'impression que l'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus rare, la chaleur n'arrangeant rien, mais je m'en fichait. Au point où j'en était, ce qui pouvait m'arriver me passait bien au dessus de la tête, et si je pouvais enfin être tranquille ça ne ferait que m'arranger. Il fallait que tout s'arrête, je n'en pouvais plus. Sans même regarder ce que je faisait, j'ai monté le robinet d'eau chaude au maximum, posant ma tête contre le rebord de la baignoire en attendant le réchauffement, mes cheveux trempés gouttant sur mon visage. _

_La buée se faisait de plus en plus dense, tandis que j'entendais les cris paniqués de Saga, qui semblait avoir comprit la situation. Je m'excusais mentalement auprès de lui, tandis que ma peau me donnait petit à petit l'impression de fondre, me faisant fermer étroitement les paupières en serrant les dents, refusant de donner une raison de plus à mon ami de s'affoler. Au moment où je ne pu retenir un grognement de douleur, l'eau commença soudain à refroidir, glaçant ma peau irritée par la précédente fournaise. Alors même ça, je n'en avais pas le droit ? Ma tête se décolla lentement du bord pour aller se poser sur celui au bout de la baignoire, l'arrière de ma tête cognant contre la plomberie tandis que mon visage se trouvait sous le jet d'eau. Et la noyade ? L'eau allait-elle se couper ? J'ai monté la pression au maximum, le liquide me fouettant à peine le visage à cause de l'ancienneté des canalisations, mais c'était amplement suffisant. J'allai me laisser aller, n'ayant même pas envie de faire semblant de me débattre, lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, un bruit de claquement retentissant désagréablement dans mes oreilles._

_« - Bon sang Tora, qu'est-ce que tu... Oh mon dieu ! S'épouvanta-t-il en voyant ce que j'étais en train de faire, ainsi que la rougeur que l'eau bouillonnante avait provoqué sur ma peau._

_Il se précipita vers le bain, moi ayant retiré ma tête de sous le jet pour lui adresser un regard las et désolé, avant de la reposer sur le rebord, un léger sourire épuisé étirant avec peine mes lèvres dans une tentative vaine de me faire excuser. La seule chose que je n'avais en aucun cas prévu au programme était cependant en train d'arriver. J'avais prévu de réussir mes tentatives, ou de me faire stopper par un Saga complètement paniqué et hors de lui, mais qui aurait put penser que ça se passerait comme ça ? Mon ami courait donc vers moi, mais son pied glissa sur le tapis de bain sous nos deux regards stupéfaits, avant qu'il ne m'atterrisse dessus de tout son long, prenant involontairement une douche glacée qui le trempa intégralement. Mon dieu, non Tora, ne pense pas à la position, au sens propre et figuré, dans laquelle nous sommes, après tout tu étais à deux doigts du suicide il y a à peine quelques secondes ! Mais c'était trop tard. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il atterrisse sur moi dans une pose aussi suggestive...? _

_Je ne pus empêcher ma respiration de s'accélérer alors qu'il relevait la tête, encore un peu sonné, des mèches de cheveux humide tombant sur son visage, et plantait son regard confus dans le mien. Confus seulement par la secousse, ou y avait-il autre chose...? Mes yeux se détournèrent, sentant que ça devenait véritablement dangereux pour moi, mais ils finirent par se poser sur la chemise blanche, devenue transparente, de Saga, qui ne fit que me faire déglutir, avant de prendre véritablement conscience du fait que mon ami était installé entre mes jambes, son bassin se frottant au mien alors qu'il bougeait légèrement, plaçant ses mains sur mes côtés en tentant de se redresser. Un frisson dû aux courants d'air à cause de la porte ouverte me rappela alors que j'étais moi aussi trempé, et _nu_. Non non non... Ne pense pas Tora... Il ne faut pas... J'ai pris une grande inspiration pour enfin détacher mes yeux de cette scène Ô combien magnifique, avant que le visage de mon ami ne commence à s'approcher de manière bien trop dangereuse, me faisant détourner le mien tandis que ses vêtements frottaient contre ma peau nue, me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne rien dire ou faire de déplacé. _

_Saga continuait de progresser en ma direction, jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions nez à nez, lui le regard hésitant mais où luisait une lueur étrange, et moi carrément fuyant tandis que je l'évitais une nouvelle fois. Mais à mon grand soulagement, mon ami continua sur sa lignée, l'eau continuant de nous mouiller tous les deux me donnant une vision de lui que je n'avais encore jamais eu, jusqu'à ce que le liquide ne s'arrête subitement de couler. Sa tête était quasiment contre la mienne, son torse également collé au mien, et une éternité sembla passer avant que l'un de nous deux ne fasse un quelconque geste, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Que plus aucun problème ne venait nous déranger, ne pensant même plus à cette foule dérangée qui me traquait ni – bien ou mal ? - à ce que j'essayais tant bien que mal de refouler. Lentement, j'ai tourné la tête sur le côté, voyant ainsi qu'il n'avait étrangement pas retiré sa main du robinet, avant que la sienne ne fasse de même, comme si il avait senti mon regard sur lui._

_- Désolé, mais l'eau était trop... froide... » dit-il tout bas, butant sur le dernier mot en croisant mon regard qui, je le savais, s'était fait déterminé et avide, me fichant désormais de ce qui pouvait arriver._

_L'étrange lueur qu'il m'avait semblé apercevoir quelques secondes plus tôt réapparut, avant de se transformer sans crier gare en étincelle, embrasant une véritable fournaise dans ses yeux sans autre transition. J'étais encore plongé dans son regard, devenu si ardent en si peu de temps, qu'une nouvelle friction entre mes jambes m'arracha un son des plus traîtres, n'ayant pas eu le temps de me préparer contre cette attaque, mais qui semblait au goût de Saga, celui-ci esquissant un demi-sourire malicieux, son haussement de sourcil intéressé ne faisant qu'augmenter cet effet. Il renouvela son geste en rapprochant encore son visage du mien, sentant ses lèvres frôler sans toutefois la toucher ma mâchoire, celle-ci se crispant au contact de son souffle sur ma peau humide sans toutefois laisser échapper le moindre bruit. Il arrêta de se mouvoir contre ma virilité déjà bien érigée, voyant bien que je ne comptais pas lui donner la satisfaction de me faire avoir une nouvelle fois, avant de plaquer encore plus son torse au mien, scellant enfin nos lèvres alors qu'il me faisait basculer en arrière, me retrouvant complètement allongé au fond de la baignoire. _

_Depuis combien de temps avais-je essayé de refouler ce genre de pensée au fin fond de mon être ? Bien trop longtemps, et qu'importaient maintenant les conséquences, on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Sa langue experte jouait avec la mienne, une de ses mains fourrageant distraitement dans mes cheveux mouillés tandis que l'autre retraçait mes courbes dans les moindres détails, ma jambe se soulevant par réflexe lorsqu'il arriva à ma cuisse, décelant à la suite de ce geste un son appréciateur de sa part, nos souffles continuant de se mélanger. Quant à moi je perdais également une main dans ses cheveux tout en déboutonnant bouton par bouton sa chemise, terminant de l'ouvrir d'un coup sec, le tissu claquant à cause de l'humidité lui arrachant un sourire contre mes lèvres, sûrement amusé par mon impatience. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas être le seul homme nu dans cette pièce... Au nouveau frottement de sa part contre ma virilité, j'ai laissé échapper un léger gémissement qu'il semblait attendre depuis le début, redoublant d'ardeur dans ses caresses et ses baisers, avant de délaisser ma langue pour la faire voyager le long de ma mâchoire,descendant le long de mon cou après avoir joué quelques secondes avec le lobe de mon oreille, m'arrachant frissons et soupirs de bien-être qui ne le laissaient pas indifférent, puisqu'il semblait bien que son pantalon semblait devenir bien trop étroit._

_Il traçait des sillons ardents en descendant lentement sa langue sur mon torse, titillant un de mes boutons de chair tandis que mes mains longeaient doucement ses épaules, les passant à l'intérieur des manches humides de sa chemise pour la faire glisser le long de ses bras, Saga terminant lui-même le travail en retirant hâtivement ses mains des tissus restant avant de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, relevant ses yeux brûlants pour les planter dans les miens avant de reprendre son exploration, s'amusant à redessiner les contours de mes muscles sous les frissons qu'il me provoquait. Un léger cri de surprise franchit mes lèvres lorsqu'il prit délicatement en main ma virilité, qui commençait à m'incendier de l'intérieur, pendant que ses lèvres reprenaient possession des miennes, entamant un nouveau bal encore plus ardent que le précédent, effectuant une légère pression à l'arrière de son crâne pour encore plus approfondir le baiser. Depuis le temps que je résistais à cette tentation si aguichante qui venait me taquiner à chaque fois que je posais les yeux un peu trop longtemps sur ces deux lamelles de chair, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir y goûter un jour. Nos bouches étouffaient les sons corsés qui nous échappaient, tandis que sa main commençait de lents va-et-viens autour de mon membre, me faisant doucement gémir, sentant les lèvres de Saga s'étirer en un sourire en entendant ma réaction._

_Puis, tout d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. J'ai rouvert les yeux que je venais de fermer, fronçant les sourcils en me demandant pourquoi il avait cessé, jusqu'à ce que je ne plante mon regard dans le sien, qui avait pris un air joueur, avant qu'il ne me lèche audacieusement la lèvre inférieure, me faisant comprendre de me redresser, calant mon dos au bout de la baignoire, le contact glaciale me faisant grimacer. Un sourire carnassier vint étirer ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se redresse à son tour, encore sur les genoux, pour enfin tendre le bras et empoigner les gels douches en tout genre posés au dessus de nos têtes sur les étagères en plastique, et les lancer de la même façon que sa chemise. Profitant du fait qu'il soit à moitié levé, ayant son bassin à ma hauteur, j'ai hâtivement détaché sa ceinture, mes doigts fébriles s'affairant à faire glisser le pantalon le long de ses cuisses si fines alors qu'il jetait la dernière bouteille en plastique, sûrement pour ne pas qu'elles ne nous tombent dessus par la suite. Il m'aida de bon cœur à le dégager de ce Jean qui ne faisait que nous gêner, ma nuque contre la plomberie si froide en comparaison de la température de nos corps, avant de remettre son visage à ma hauteur, capturant chastement mes lèvres pour aller directement les poser sur ma verge, sa langue commençant à passer sensuellement autour de celle-ci m'arrachant un soupir de plaisir, rejetant ma tête en arrière pour aller la caler contre le mur._

_Je ne savais plus si la pellicule d'humidité qui nous recouvrait était de l'eau ou de la sueur, mais c'était une question complètement inutile face à ce que Saga « m'infligeait », léchant lentement mon membre en de voluptueux mouvements de langue, mais n'allant jamais plus loin. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre de continuer sur sa lancée, articulant son nom comme je le pouvais entre deux respirations hachées, l'accompagnant d'un léger coup de bassin impatient, mais cela ne semblait que l'amuser un peu plus. Après quelques temps de ce manège sournois et pourtant si délicieux il plaqua ses mains sur mes hanches, m'empêchant ainsi de les bouger, avant qu'il ne quitte ma virilité pour aller tracer un sillon mouillé de celle-ci jusqu'à mon nombril, me faisant frissonner. Jusqu'à ce que je ne pousse soupir de délectation, Saga ayant enfin décidé de céder en prenant ma virilité en bouche, mes yeux se fermant sous la sensation de luxure qui ne fit qu'augmenter en même temps que les sons que quiconque aurait jugé indécents s'échappant d'entre mes lèvres, mon nouvellement amant entamant des va-et-viens de plus en plus exquis tandis que je passais avec ferveur mes mains dans ses cheveux qui gouttaient encore, caressant ma peau de ses fines mèches humides._

_Ses mains remontaient lentement le long de mon abdomen, ses doigts caressant ma peau devenue si sensibles pendant que mon bassin épousait les mouvements que ses lèvres et sa langue imprimaient sur ma verge, me faisant gémir à outrance tandis que les doigts de ma main libre agrippaient ses épaules, enfonçant un peu plus mes ongles dans sa chair à mesure que les sensations se faisaient intenses. Je ne sentais même plus le métal contre ma nuque, mon dos se cambrant sous l'avalanche d'émotions que Saga me procurait, jusqu'à ce que quelques paroles de ma part ne viennent interrompre mon souffle complètement irrégulier, le prévenant que je n'allai pas tarder à me relâcher, mon bas-ventre me donnant l'impression d'être un véritable foyer incandescent. En m'entendant il arrêta tout mouvement, le temps de m'adresser un regard des plus provocant, avant de reprendre là où il s'était stoppé avec encore plus d'ardeur, plantant mes ongles dans ses épaules, me cambrant tandis que je me déversais dans un râle de plaisir, Saga donnant un dernier coup de langue après avoir avalé ma semence sans rechigner. J'ai dégluti, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre un rythme de respiration à peu près saint, mais mon amant ne semblait pas de cet avis, ses lèvres remontant doucement en survolant mon torse, me faisant frémir en sentant son souffle entrer en contact avec ma peau reluisante de sueur, avant de ressouder nos lèvres, n'ayant même plus besoin de ma permission pour que sa langue aille retrouver son homologue._

_Saga s'était littéralement collé à moi, ayant passé ses bras derrière ma nuque pour m'épargner le contact assez désagréable de la plomberie, sentant son sexe à travers les tissus de son boxer visiblement désireux contre mon abdomen, sa passion soudaine me donnant l'impression qu'il me dévorait, y répondant avec vigueur. Puis, sans prévenir, Il se redressa sur ses genoux et m'agrippa sous les aisselles sans pour autant mettre fin au baiser, me relevant en même temps que lui jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous deux debout, le tuyau de la douche pressant contre ma colonne vertébrale m'arrachant une légère grimace que Saga décrypta sans mal. Un grognement sourd dû à une sorte d'amusement me traversa la gorge lorsque mon amant me fit changer de place, me plaquant violemment contre le mur, entrant dans une sorte de fureur luxurieuse que je n'avais aucune envie d'arrêter, cherchant plutôt à la nourrir en passant ma main sur la bosse de son boxer, jouant avec son élastique. Sa tête partit légèrement en arrière sous mes caresses, m'offrant son cou dans lequel je ne me suis pas gêné pour y plonger mes lèvres, lui rendant la pareille en le mordillant dans le but de lui arracher les mêmes sons traîtres que ceux qui m'avaient échappés un peu plus tôt. Et à ma plus grande satisfaction, j'y réussissais._

_Mais il ne me laissa pas faire bien longtemps, calquant brutalement ses hanches contre les miennes, nous faisant pousser à tous deux un gémissement qui aurait pu paraître plus qu'obscène si quelqu'un avait pu nous entendre, mais j'avouais que je me préoccupais bien plus à ce moment-là du tissu gênant à retirer qu'aux voisins, si ils étaient là. J'ai posé mes deux mains sur l'élastique agaçant, avant de commencer à le descendre lentement sous les mouvements de bassin impatients de Saga, qui ne devait pas se sentir très à l'aise dans son sous-vêtement. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre mon bon vouloir, celui-ci recaptura mes lèvres sans aucune peine avant de passer les mains sous mes fesses, passant quelques fois un doigts joueur à l'extrémité de mon intimité sans jamais s'en approcher de trop près, me faisait soupirer encore une fois avant que je ne me décide à le libérer de son boxer, lui faisant le reste en propulsant le tissu sur le côté d'un coup sec des pieds. Si il me prenait pas les sentiments... Il pressa encore un peu plus sa virilité nouvellement découverte contre la mienne, me faisant avaler une grande bouffée d'air en évitant de me montrer trop démonstratif, histoire de le frustrer encore un peu plus, avant que l'une de ses main ne dérive pour aller légèrement hisser une de mes jambes, que j'ai directement enroulée autour de ses hanches, me serrant encore plus à lui si c'était possible tandis qu'il mangeait littéralement mon cou tout en ondulant contre moi._

_Seulement je n'avais pas prévu que mon pied cognerait contre le robinet à pression de la douche, allumant une nouvelle fois celle-ci pour nous arroser, mais sur le coup aucun de nous deux n'y fit vraiment attention, l'eau chaude étant visiblement revenue entre temps. Et puis nous étions bien trop occupés pour prendre le temps de la couper... La main sous ma cuisse, Saga me donna un léger coup de hanche qui m'arracha une exclamation de bien être, en voulant plus que ce que je n'avais déjà, plaquant mes lèvres contre son oreille en murmurant d'un ton brûlant son prénom, espérant que ma respiration désaccordée lui ferait comprendre ce que je désirais de plus. Il releva la tête pour planter ses yeux plein d'envie et de tentation dans les miens, avant de prendre une nouvelle fois possession de ma langue dans un ballet des plus enflammés qui étouffa mon gémissement alors qu'il faisait lentement pénétrer un premier doigts déjà humide dans mon intimité. Lui faisant comprendre de continuer en frottant ma cuisse contre son côté, il ne se fit pas prier en introduisant de la même manière un deuxième doigt. Sentant que je me crispais légèrement dû à la légère douleur que je savais passagère, il mit fin au baiser pour poser son front contre le mien, plongeant son magnifique regard dans mes yeux, nos mèches mouillées allant s'entrelacer dans celles de l'autre. Mon souffle désordonné allait se mêler au sien, qui était dans le même état, tandis qu'il faisait légèrement bouger ses phalanges pour que je m'y habitue. _

_Voyant mon visage se détendre pour enfin fermer les yeux, les sons appréciateurs que mes lèvres soufflaient lui faisant clairement comprendre que plus aucune douleur ne se faisait ressentir, il retira doucement ses doigts avant de reprendre avidement mes lèvres pour étouffer mon cri teinté de différentes nuances lorsqu'il se glissa en moi. Je me suis dégagé de sa bouche pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air, essayant d'ignorer les tiraillements que je ressentais pour apprécier le moment, les lèvres de Saga se posant tendrement au creux de mon cou pour tenter de me décontracter. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'avais presque supplié de le faire... Il resta quelques temps comme ça, déposant quelques baisers en remontant petit à petit, le temps de m'habituer à sa présence, sentant sa cage thoracique battre contre la mienne au rythme de son souffle saccadé. Je me suis décidé à rouvrir les yeux, la douleur s'estompant peu à peu, avant de poser ma paume sur une de ses joues et la caresser à l'aide du pouce, comme j'avais toujours voulu le faire sans jamais le pouvoir. Mon geste arrêta Saga dans ce qu'il était en train de faire, remontant son visage pour le mettre en face du mien tandis que mes doigts s'en allaient progressivement dans ses cheveux, de même que ma jambe se resserrait autour de son bassin. Il comprit._

_Il commença à bouger à l'intérieur de moi, chose à laquelle j'avais toujours rêvé, mais que je pensais jusque là impossible à concrétiser. Et pourtant... n'était-ce pas ce qui était en train de se passer ? Il alla d'abord lentement, ne voulant sûrement pas me brusquer, mais tous les désirs et les sentiments que j'avais réussi à compresser à l'intérieur de moi jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'invisibles à mes yeux ressurgirent tout à coup, tandis que mes gémissements se faisaient encore plus pressant et désireux, ce qui eut le don de provoquer une nouvelle fois Saga, l'attisant plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. L'eau continuait de couler sur nos deux corps, ses coups de reins de plus en plus passionnés m'arrachant de véritables cris de plaisir que je n'avais plus aucune envie de cacher, ma jambe se resserrant encore un peu plus autour de ses hanches dans l'espoir d'approfondir encore plus le contact si cela était possible. Les sons qui sortaient de nos gorges n'avaient rien de comparable, mélange d'extase et de plaisir trop longtemps refoulé auquel nous nous adonnions enfin depuis tout ce temps attendu. Devais-je en conclure que lui aussi avait toujours attendu un quelconque signe de ma part sans jamais le voir arriver...? _

_Un mouvement de hanches plus violent que les autres m'arracha un franc cri d'une satisfaction sans égale, le plaisir rendant mes jambes cotonneuses alors que je rouvrais les yeux, les ayant refermé pour encore mieux savourer les sensations. Mais ce qui se présentait devant moi était tout autant un vrai régale. Ses cheveux trempés encadrant un visage reluisant de ce qui était sûrement un mélange de sueur et d'eau représentant l'image même de la luxure, rien que son expression de délectation et de volupté évoquant en elle-même ce que j'aurais pu imaginer pour répondre à la définition des mots indécence, sensualité et tentation. Alors que nos respirations ne cessaient de se faire plus rapides et désordonnées il ouvrit lentement les yeux, ayant sûrement senti que je le fixais, et les encra dans les miens. Je pus y lire tout ce que j'avais toujours secrètement désiré y voir, me faisant comprendre rien que par ce regard tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu me dire, y reconnaissant tout ce que j'avais moi-même refoulé tout ce temps. Alors lui aussi...? Il ralentit la cadence en affichant un tendre sourire, le temps de me voler un nouveau baiser que je lui ai donné sans rechigner, langoureux et caressant, avant qu'il ne reprenne de plus belle, encore plus profondément, me faisant gémir de nouveau._

_Sentant le dénouement arriver, j'ai collé ma tête contre le mur qui me soutenait, les sons s'échappant d'entre nos lèvres augmentant en volume et en intensité au fil des secondes, mes yeux redevenus clos par pur réflexe. Les meilleures choses ont une fin disait-on... A ce moment-là je ne pouvait qu'approuver avec regret, ne comprenant pas la réelle portée que cette phrase allait avoir sur moi tandis qu'un long râle de ma part retentissait dans la pièce, me dispersant une nouvelle fois entre nos deux corps désormais brulants, suivis quelques secondes après par Saga. Nous sommes restés ce qui me paraissait être un long moment comme ça, collés l'un à l'autre sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, les jambes flageolantes sous l'effet de toutes ces émotions, nos souffles saccadés seuls sons distinctement reconnaissables dans la pièce, tandis que la douche continuait de nous arroser abondamment. Après ce qui me semblais être une éternité, mon amant laissa échouer sa tête au creux de mon cou, son front contre ma peau humide alors qu'il se retirait lentement, comme à regret, tout en relâchant ma jambe, qu'il avait jusque là soutenue contre son flanc. Maintenant que les choses s'étaient calmées, le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait redoutait ce silence qui s'était fait dans la pièce, sonnant comme une sorte de mise en garde sur ce qui venait de se dérouler. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant...?_

_« - Saga, je... commençais-je avec appréhension, le rythme de ma respiration ayant eut le temps d'à peu près se calmer durant le laps de temps qu'il s'était écoulé. Est-ce que tu..._

_- Non, me coupa-t-il en imprimant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes, chastement. Je crois avoir compris à quel point nous avons pu être idiots._

_- Mais Hiroto est toujours..._

_- N'y pense pas, m'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois, tendant le bras pour couper l'arrivée d'eau avant d'attraper une serviette, commençant à m'éponger doucement les cheveux. Je vais... J'irai m'expliquer et régler ça dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_Ses paroles sonnèrent étrangement à mes oreilles, mais un nouveau baiser vint mettre fin à mes pensées néfastes, ranimant la flamme qui venait de se calmer en moi, et me faisant oublier au passage mes craintes et soucis du moment. J'ai lentement posé une main sur la serviette qui reposait sur mes cheveux, un sourire naissant aux coins de mes lèvres tandis que celles de Saga s'étiraient en une moue des plus perverses, ayant comprit où je voulais en venir. Nous avons enjambé avec précipitation la baignoire avant que nos langues ne se retrouvent, nous dirigeant sans même y réfléchir vers la porte de la pièce. Il fallait croire que ce que nous avions emmagasiné durant tout ce temps n'était pas près d'être entièrement rassasié, et au diable les questions et problèmes, ils pouvaient attendre un autre moment._

En fait je n'arrête pas de me persuader que je les déteste tous, mais plus j'y repense, plus je me dis que parmi tous ces gens, c'est moi que je hais le plus. Je me hais pour ne rien avoir vu venir. Je me hais pour n'avoir rien fait, et, paradoxalement, pour ce que j'ai pu faire. Je regarde une nouvelle fois mes mains, comme pour y voir une quelconque trace de ce que j'avais fais avec celles-ci. J'avais profondément aimé l'une de ces choses, tandis que l'autre me donnait envie de vomir. Mais au final, l'une n'allait pas sans l'autre... n'est-ce pas ? Dans tous les cas, ces deux mains étaient fautives, mais leurs crimes avaient une explication. Deux sentiments diamétralement opposés. Mes doigts se refermèrent pour le premier, éteint à jamais, tandis que ceux de l'autre restaient ouverts. Lui était toujours, et serait toujours là, à me ronger de l'intérieur petit à petit, tandis que je restais dans cette pièce sans aucune distraction. Peut-être était-ce le but de ceux qui me retenaient ici.

Par ta faute.

En parlant de ça, à peine ais-je eu cette pensée que la poignée de la porte commença à se tourner, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Ce n'est pas habituel, personne ne vient dans ma chambre d'habitude, à part ce nain qui veut m'extorquer des choses que je ne sais même pas. Que me valait ce changement soudain ? Un peu de distraction ne faisait pas de mal me direz-vous, mais cela ne vaut pas dans le genre d'endroit où je suis... Tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ?


	5. V Somewhere Crying : What is Truth  ?

_**Notes**_ : Voici le dernier chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu (même si vous n'avez pas donné votre avis xD) et aussi à ceux qui l'ont donné, bien évidemment xD Je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous pourrez penser de cette fin, moi-même en tant qu'auteur n'arrivant pas vraiment à avoir un avis... (hum.. xD) puisque c'est la première fois que je m'attaque à quelque chose comme ça ! En tout cas bonne lecture !

Kalaa : Et oui, au début j'avais en tête de placer Shou avec Tora aussi, mais il me fallait une sorte de « grand méchant », et par concours de circonstance il se trouve que c'est tombé sur Shou, même si à la toute fin ce n'est plus vraiment le cas... ^^''

_**Masquerade**_

_**Partie 5 : Somewhere Crying : What Is « Truth » ? Tell Me : What is « Truth » ?**_

_« - Saga...?_

_- … Hum ? Émit-il comme seule réponse, émergeant doucement du sommeil, me regardant de ses yeux encore lourds de fatigue._

_- Désolé de te réveiller, mais il faudrait peut-être que l'on se lève, il est deux heures de l'après-midi », lui expliquais-je tout en continuant de passer lentement la main dans ses cheveux, affichant un sourire d'excuse en espérant que monsieur Saga, celui connu pour ne surtout pas le réveiller sous peine de passer par la fenêtre, ne me tuera pas de cette même manière._

_Mais il fallait croire que je m'étais inquiété pour rien, car il ne fit que se blottir un peu plus contre moi en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, fourrant sa tête au creux de mon cou pour échapper à la moindre lumière qui pourrait lui agresser les yeux. J'avouais bien que moi non plus je n'avais pas envie de quitter les chaleur du lit, et encore moins cette étreinte, mais nous n'allions pas rester là jusqu'au soir. Lui déposant un baiser sur l'épaule, je me suis redressé en grognant un peu, massant légèrement mes tempes en plissant les paupières à cause d'un mal de crâne qui commençait à pointer son nez, avant de poser mes pieds sur le sol. Après tout, nous n'avions pas vraiment dormi cette nuit, trop occupés à fêter nos « retrouvailles », en quelque sorte. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était dans le même dilemme que moi si cet incident de douche n'était pas arrivé la veille. Soit il l'avait très bien caché – enfin je pouvais parler, moi... - soit j'étais tellement concentré à cacher mes sentiments que je n'avais jamais remarqué ses signaux. Ou peut-être même les deux. Mais dans ce cas, certaines choses me titillaient, que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je me suis retourné, voyant ainsi que Saga me fixait comme si il allait me dévorer, avant d'aller me rallonger à côté de lui, un sourire amusé ornant nos lèvres à tous les deux, avant de les sceller comme il semblait l'attendre._

_« - Il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête, mais tu n'est pas obligé d'y répondre si tu ne veux pas, fis-je en ressoudant mes lèvres aux siennes après avoir fini ma phrase, ne pouvant pas rester à proximité sans céder à la tentation, maintenant que j'en avais la possibilité._

_- Vas-y, je t'écoutes... murmura-t-il à mon oreille tout en se redressant, mettant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête pour me surplomber, ayant visiblement quelques idées derrière la tête._

_- Pourquoi as-tu accepté que je te donne un coup de main pour Hiroto ?_

_- Oh ça... lâcha-t-il avant de se rallonger, la question l'ayant visiblement refroidit. Je pensais te rendre un peu jaloux, mais comme ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, je me suis dis que si je refusais ton aide ça paraîtrait louche. Tu sais, quand j'ai parlé de me poser pour de bon avec quelqu'un, j'espérais que tu comprendrais que je parlais de toi, m'expliqua-t-il en détournant les yeux d'un air gêné._

_- Je suis désolé, j'essayais tellement de ne pas le montrer que je n'ai même pas pensé une seconde que tu t'adressais à moi, m'excusais-je tandis qu'il se relevait._

_- Au fait ! Je viens de me rappeler que je voulais t'emmener quelque part aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert un petit café sympa et pas très fréquenté, histoire de te faire prendre un peu l'air ! S'exclama-t-il, voulant visiblement couper court à cette conversation, cherchant dans mon placard un t-shirt à se mettre sur le dos en attendant d'aller récupérer ses vêtements dans la salle de bain._

_- Saga, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée..._

_- Tu ne veux toujours pas sortir...? » s'enquit-il alors, détournant la tête de ce qu'il était en train de faire pour poser ses yeux devenus soucieux sur moi._

_Il respirait tellement la joie de vivre ce matin-là que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à refuser malgré mes craintes, Saga me sautant dessus comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il avait un élan de gaieté, ses lèvres sur les miennes en plus. Je lui ai prêté un boxer légèrement trop grand pour lui, le temps d'aller chercher ses affaires dans la salle de bains et d'en piocher des nouvelles dans son sac. Comme il passait la plupart du temps ici, il avait eu la bonne idée d'amener des vêtements de rechange pour les fois où il ne rentrait pas dormir chez lui. J'évitais de penser à Hiroto, que j'avais appris à apprécier malgré le fait qu'il ai été le petit ami de Saga durant tout ce temps, pensant alors que c'était tout à fait légitime et que je n'avais en aucun cas mon mot à dire, vu que c'était moi et Shou qui les avions mis ensemble. En repensant à mon collègue, j'ai serré les mâchoires. Me prenait-il vraiment pour un fou ? J'ai secoué la tête en prenant une brioche dans le placard avant de rejoindre mon cher sex-appeal-man dans le salon, n'ayant aucune envie de penser à ça pour le moment._

_Mon ex-meilleur ami s'était changé, et avais prit place à table, regardant d'un œil encore pas très bien réveillé le fond de sa tasse de café, louchant devant les volutes de fumée qui s'en dégageaient. J'ai étouffé un rire en regardant la scène, me souvenant qu'il avait toujours un train de retard dans les vingt minutes qui suivaient son réveil, avant de le sortir de sa torpeur en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Je trempe ma brioche dans son café sans que ça ne le fasse réagir plus que ça, regardant avec amusement ses yeux papillonner pour lutter contre l'envie de les refermer, et ainsi éviter de plonger son nez dans la tasse, avant d'enfourner le reste sans plus de cérémonie que ça, n'ayant de toute façon pas très faim. Voyant que Saga était bien parti pour rester un bon moment comme ça, je me suis levé pour aller ouvrir les volets, histoire de faire un peu de lumière et aérer, avant de retourner voir mon petit somnambule. Pour lui souffler derrière l'oreille. Je savais très bien qu'il réagissait au quart de tour à chaque fois que l'on lui faisait ça, et ça n'a pas tardé, comme j' l'avais prévu. Il a crié en manquant de justesse de faire tomber sa tasse, avant de se retourner vers moi, des éclairs dans les yeux._

_« - Mais ça va pas ? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ! S'exclama-t-il, reprenant son célèbre air boudeur en voyant que je riais doucement pour ne pas trop le vexer._

_- Loin de moi l'idée de te tuer, « maître Saga »... dis-je innocemment en levant les yeux vers le plafond, comme les enfants lorsqu'ils mentent effrontément, avant de me rappeler de quelque chose._

_- Je vois que tu m'appelles enfin par mon juste titre, constata-t-il, étirant ses lèvres en un sourire satisfait avant de souffler sur son café._

_- En parlant de ça, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de me faire prendre... La prochaine fois, je veillerai à ce que les rôles soient inversés, soufflais-je en posant sur lui un regard plein de sous-entendus, qu'il me renvoya._

_- Personne ne touche au magnifique derrière de Saga, prit-il la peine de prononcer avec suffisance avant de boire une gorgée du liquide chaud, toussotant la seconde d'après parce qu'il venait visiblement de se brûler la langue._

_- Pas même moi...? insistais-je sur un ton qui se voulait larmoyant, bien que j'avais plus envie de le rabaisser pour s'être cramé la langue dans son excès de vanité tombé à l'eau._

_- … J'y réfléchirai... éluda-t-il en affichant un demi-sourire voulant dire beaucoup de choses et en même temps rien, avant de se remettre à souffler sur son liquide sombre, ayant apprit la leçon._

_- Je ne te laisserai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, lui soufflais-je au creux de l'oreille, m'amusant à le provoquer, me m'étant pas amusé depuis pas mal de temps._

_- Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir... »_

_J'ai affiché un air entendu qu'il comprit parfaitement bien, avant de me lever et aller dans la chambre, enfilant les première choses qui me tombaient sous la main, n'oubliant pas mon portable sur la table de chevet avant de m'engouffrer dans la salle de bain, faisant vaguement ma toilette en repensant à ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce la veille, m'arrachant un léger sourire d'une blancheur éclatante à cause de la mousse blanche de mon dentifrice. J'avais l'air absolument ridicule. Lorsque je suis ressorti dans le salon, Saga était apparemment en train de lire un SMS, mais ses sourcils froncés et son air perplexe m'inquiéta un peu, qui ne fit que se renforcer lorsqu'il me vit arriver, esquissant un mouvement pour cacher son portable avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Il regarda une nouvelle fois ce qui était écrit sur son écran, avant de prendre une longue inspiration résignée et venir dans ma direction, me donnant son appareil. Je n'ai pas regardé tout de suite ce qui y était écrit, de peur de découvrir quelque chose que je ne voulais absolument pas voir, mais mes mâchoires se crispèrent lorsque j'ai posé mon regard sur le nom de l'expéditeur. Shou. _

_**« Saga, il faut absolument que l'on se voit. Ou au moins que je vois Tora. Je comprends qu'il soit en colère contre moi, mais pas au point de ne plus vouloir me revoir ! Si tu as des explications, je veux bien les entendre, ou demande à Tora dans la mesure du possible. Est-ce que tu as un créneau de libre aujourd'hui ? **_

_**J'ai aussi peur que son cas n'empire, j'ai donc demandé à mon cousin, quelqu'un de qualifié dans le domaine, si il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. J'ai peur d'avoir compris là où il voulait en venir. Je t'expliquerai tout en détail lorsque tu en auras le temps, en espérant que toi, tu acceptes de me voir.»**_

_J'ai serré le portable entre mes doigts, luttant pour ne pas le jeter par terre et l'écraser de toutes mes forces. Alors comme ça il essayait même d'enrôler Saga dans ses hypothèses ? Peut-être même lui avait-il déjà envoyé d'autres SMS dans ce genre ? J'ai rendu l'appareil à son propriétaire, menaçant d'exploser à la moindre remarque mal placée, avant d'aller dans l'entrée et enfiler mon blouson sans un mot. La journée venait d'être magnifiquement gâchée. Saga me suivit sans dire un mot, me connaissant assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Il fallait me laisser me calmer. J'allai lui – leur ? - prouver que je n'étais pas un parfait illuminé. Leur montrer que ce que je voyais sur le visage des gens était bien réel. Saga, au moins, me croirait. Le seul sur qui je pouvais encore me reposer. J'ai eu un moment d'hésitation en mettant la main sur la poignée de la porte, ne l'ayant pas ouverte depuis trois bonne semaines, avant de froncer les sourcils, déterminé, et sortir de l'appartement, mon châtain sur les talons. J'ai relâché l'air que j'avais emmagasiné dans mes poumons : personnes dans les couloirs._

_Nous sommes sortis du bâtiment sans croiser personne mais, arrivé dans la rue, je me suis stoppé net, mon châtain fermant la porte de l'immeuble derrière nous. Non, ne pas paraître affolé si tôt, et surtout pour rien. Il verra de lui-même lorsque les passants nous regarderons de biais. N'ayant, heureusement pour moi, rien remarqué, il se mit à côté de moi et ouvrit la marche, me faisant la __discussion__ pour essayer de me distraire, voyant que je jetais de temps en temps des coups d'œil pour vérifier que personne ne nous surveillait, bien que nous soyons quasiment seuls pour l'instant. Nous avons ainsi marché durant quelques minutes sans croiser grand-monde, m'efforçant de les ignorer lorsque je sentais leurs regards sur moi en espérant que Saga s'en rende compte également, avant que je ne remarque que le chemin que nous empruntions menait à une petite ruelle marchande dans laquelle nous avions l'habitude d'aller lorsqu'il nous manquait des petites choses que nous n'arrivions pas à trouver dans les supérettes. N'avait-il pas dit que nous allions dans un café juste avant ? J'ai choisi de ne rien dire, le suivant dans une des petites boutiques, le regardant choisir vite fait un tournevis, avant de payer et ressortir avec un sourire d'excuse._

_« - Désolé, mais je viens de me rappeler que vu comment c'est partit, il y a une des étagères de ta cuisine qui va rendre l'âme si on ne fait rien, se justifia-t-il en levant un peu son petit sac plastique. Maintenant, on est parti pour le café ! »_

_J'ai hoché de la tête par réflexe, lui montrant que j'avais entendu, avant qu'il ne reprenne tranquillement la marche, balançant joyeusement son sac comme un gamin le ferait, aussi caricatural que cela puisse paraître. D'ailleurs je remarquais maintenant que la plupart des descriptions que je pouvais faire de lui avait un rapport avec les enfants... Ce détail me fit sourire, avant que celui-ci ne s'efface quelques secondes après, alors que nous débouchions sur une rue beaucoup plus peuplée. J'ai ralenti le pas inconsciemment, me collant littéralement à Saga sans y réfléchir tandis que les nombreux passants ne me jetaient pour l'instant que des œillades. Mais je savais qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à faire pire que me lancer quelques coups d'œil curieux. Mon ex meilleur ami, comprenant ce qui se passait, me pressa la main pour ne plus la lâcher, nous faisant avancer le plus rapidement possible dans la rue tandis que les regards des gens se faisaient de plus en plus insistants, commençant à me faire paniquer lorsque j'en voyais un plus haineux que les autres. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre. Qu'avais-je pu bien leur faire ? Et Saga qui ne semblait pas plus être dérangé que ça, à moins qu'il ne fasse comme si de rien n'était...? Non, pourquoi ferait-il ça ?_

_« - Tu les vois ? Lui chuchotais-je tout en continuant de marcher, regardant brièvement autour de moi une nouvelle fois pour voir que rien n'avait changé._

_- Quoi donc ? Me demanda-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers moi, les sourcils haussés en signe d'interrogation._

_- Les gens, comment ils me regardent, insistais-je en fronçant les sourcils, dubitatif quant à son inconscience._

_- Euh... Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais ils ne nous regardent pas plus que ça..._

_- … Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Commençais-je à m'énerver en le fixant avec quelque chose qui, sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, ressemblait de très près à de la méfiance._

_- Tora, jusqu'à ce que tu ne commence à t'agiter, personne ne faisait attention à nous, me répondit-il en ralentissant le pas, me regardant avec inquiétude tandis que je le fusillais du regard avant même que je n'y pense._

_- Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute ? L'accusais-je en m'arrêtant complètement, la colère et l'angoisse commençant à monter petit à petit en moi tandis que je sentais les regards des autres dans mon dos, me laissant deviner leur satisfaction._

_- Non, mais je crois que tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener dehors...On rentre, coupa-t-il en s'arrêtant à son tour après quelques pas._

_J'ai desserré lentement mes doigts de sa main en le dévisageant, ayant soudain peur de voir la vérité en face. Lui non plus ne voulait pas me croire. J'ai fait un pas en arrière tout en gardant le regard posé sur lui, bousculant au passage un homme qui me lança un regard meurtrier avant de reprendre sa route. J'ai dégluti en retenant ma respiration le temps de quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai disparu de mon champ de vision, avant de me reconcentrer sur Saga. Saga qui me regardait maintenant avec anxiété. Saga qui avait laissé en suspend sa main là où je l'avais lâchée. Saga qui faisait un pas vers moi, doucement, comme si j'étais un animal qu'il ne fallait pas effrayer. Saga, sur qui j'avais toujours compté, qui s'était manifestement retourné entre temps vers ceux qui voulaient me rendre la vie impossible. _

_Oui, impossible était le mot. Je me faisais des idées, c'était impossible. Impossible que le Saga que je connaissais ait fait ça. Impossible qu'il ait tourné comme Shou. Impossible qu'il soit comme tous ces gens qui me hantaient au point de ne plus sortir de chez moi. J'ai tourné la tête sur les côtés, avant de confirmer que les passants n'avaient pas changé de comportements envers moi : ils étaient décidés à faire de ma vie un enfer. Et si jamais je recroisais l'homme a canif que j'avais vu la dernière fois que j'avais travaillé ? Une bouffée de panique encore plus prononcée m'envahit, avant que je n'aperçoive la main de Saga, tendue dans ma direction, comme pour me dire de la prendre. Et son sourire hésitant eut le don de me radoucir un tant soit peu, remettant ma paume dans la sienne. Je m'étais sûrement trompé, il ne pouvait pas être..._

_- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait quand même préférable d'aller au moins voir un médecin ? Je ne dis pas de t'emmener voir un psy, comme le dit Shou, mais au moins un médecin, histoire d'être fixé... »_

_Mon sang se glaça, mes yeux s'écarquillant sous l'horreur que cette simple phrase pouvait me révéler. Il voulu me ramener contre lui, mais je l'ai repoussé brusquement, le projetant contre la vitrine d'un magasin, lui faisant lâcher son sac. Alors c'était comme ça ? Lui aussi ? Pourquoi tout le monde se retournait-il contre moi ? Je secouais lentement la tête de droite à gauche, comme si nier les faits pouvait arranger les choses. Lui aussi voulait ma perte. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? En reculant, j'ai trébuché sur le tournevis qui avait roulé hors du sac, avant de regarder autour de moi. Les gens s'étaient en quelque sorte entassés autour de nous, formant un demi-cercle, nous regardant avec du mépris, de la haine, et une curiosité qui sonnait comme une sorte d'amusement malsain. Il fallait qu'ils reculent... Ne pas qu'ils s'approchent... Ils étaient trop près, beaucoup trop près, à tel point que c'en était dangereux pour moi. Qui savait si il n'y avait pas quelqu'un avec une lame, cachée parmi toutes ces personnes ? Dans un élan de frayeur, j'ai pris précipitamment l'outil qui était tombé à terre, avant de le pointer en direction des personnes nous encerclant._

_« - N'avancez pas ! M'époumonais-je en brandissant mon semblant d'arme, la pointant dans toutes les directions possibles tandis que je les voyais reculer peu à peu sous des petites exclamations dues à la peur de certains._

_- Tora..._

_Sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule, ne reconnaissant pas tout de suite la voix qui s'était adressée à moi, j'ai fait volte face, terrorisé, le souffle haletant, avant de me retrouver nez à nez avec Saga. Sur le coup, j'ai senti une résistance contre l'outil que je tenais entre mes mains, tandis que Saga écarquillait les yeux, se soutenant à moi suite à un tressautement. Il baissa lentement les yeux, avant de les ancrer dans les miens. Il arborait un air choqué qui tirait vers l'effarement et quelques chose qui ressemblait de près à de la stupéfaction, avant que la douleur ne vienne prendre place sur ses traits d'habitude si légers et rieurs, tandis qu'un liquide chaud et poisseux recouvrait peu à peu mes doigts. Était-ce... du sang ? En fait tu avais pactisé avec eux, mais tu trouvais que tu n'étais pas assez proche de moi pour me faire assez souffrir, c'est ça ? Tu avais couché avec moi pour te rapprocher encore plus, pouvant ainsi m'influencer plus facilement. Tu voulais que j'avoue que j'étais fou ? Je ne l'étais pas. Mais vous vouliez que je le sois, pas vrai ? J'ai baissé les yeux à mon tour, constatant avec horreur le liquide sombre qui coulait le long de mes doigts, le métal du tournevis enfoncé dans ta poitrine. _

_Sentant ta main glisser doucement de mon épaule, j'ai relevé mes yeux, remarquant que la douleur qui habitait les tiens n'était pas due qu'à la souffrance physique que l'objet devait te faire ressentir, avant que tu ne tousse sèchement, des postillons pourpres sortant d'entre tes lèvres, suivis d'un léger filet de la même couleur sur ton menton, avant que tu ne glisses au sol, m'entraînant avec toi. Je ne devrais pas être triste, tu m'avais abominablement, magnifiquement trahi, et pourtant, je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de couler, tandis que des chuchotements horrifiés me parvenaient de la part de ces personnes, à cause de qui tout cela était arrivé. Nous étions désormais à genoux, toi ayant empoigné la main avec laquelle je tenais l'objet qui venait de te blesser, avant qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux ne revienne te prendre, plus violente cette fois, pendant que ta respiration se faisait désordonnée. _

_Affolé, j'ai retiré le tournevis d'un petit coup sec, te faisant tressaillir une nouvelle fois en t'arrachant un cri de douleur contenue, avant que tu ne t'effondres à même le sol, tenant la plaie qui s'était mise à couler abondamment. J'ai regardé la foule de gens, mais j'étais incapable de discerner leurs expressions à cause de mes yeux embués des larmes que je n'arrivais pas à refouler. J'ai regardé mes mains souillées avec effroi, lâchant l'arme avec laquelle j'avais blessé celui que j'avais toujours considéré comme mon frère jusqu'à la veille, avant de reposer les yeux sur ton visage, devenu affreusement livide. Si seulement nous n'étions pas sortis. Pas passé dans cette rue bondée. Je n'aurais jamais su ce qu'il en était réellement, tu aurais pu continuer à me berner sans me faire souffrir. Non, jamais tu n'aurais dû me traîner ici._

_- Tora... t'entendis-je souffler entre deux respirations laborieuses, ta voix devenant difficile à entendre._

_- Tais-toi, sale menteur ! Ais-je voulu hurler, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à émettre un sanglot étouffé, te prenant par le col de ton gilet pour le secouer faiblement, le torrent salé continuant de dévaler mes joues._

_- … Tu... n'y es... articula-tu lentement, levant doucement le bras pour aller poser ta main sur ma joue humide._

_- TAIS-TOI ! » Réussis-je à crier, tandis que ta main venait se reposer contre le bitume, n'ayant plus la force de la laisser là où tu l'avais posée._

_Ce sale traître ! Ce sale traître... Je souffrais. Et je te détestais pour ça. tes yeux qui étaient restés posés sur moi, devinrent peu à peu vides de toute émotion, la mine douloureuse de ton visage s'effaçant tandis que tu continuais de me fixer. Tu crachas encore une gerbe de sang qui souilla encore un peu plus ton menton, tandis que ta plaie ne s'arrêtait pas de suinter de ce liquide sombre, avant que tes yeux ne se changent en deux perles noisettes et sans aucun sentiments. Ils semblaient me dévisager, ta respiration désormais inexistante, tandis que je continuais de te haïr de toutes mes forces. De les haïr. De me haïr. Je n'avais jamais voulu te tuer. Je n'avais jamais voulu tuer personne, alors pourquoi toi ? J'ai éclaté dans un nouveau sanglot, me penchant pour coller mon front au tien, passant mes doigts sur tes paupières pour les fermer à jamais, tandis que je me sentais tiré vers l'arrière, me débattant sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je te haïssais, mais je voulais rester près de toi. Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? Tout simplement parce que vous aviez tous joué le rôle de menteurs, comme pour une énorme, magnifique mascarade... _

« - T'as de la visite », se sentit obligé de me préciser l'homme en bleu qui terminait de boucler le tissu blanc et serré autour de mon torse et mes bras, ne cherchant même pas à me débattre par habitude.

Il empoigne mon bras compressé par la camisole et sort de la pièce, moi sur ses pas, marchant lentement le long des couloirs clairs sans jamais changer de cadence. Nous croisons de temps en temps d'autres personnes qui sont retenues ici, quelques unes faisant même peur à voir, avant d'arriver devant cette porte, que je connais maintenant si bien. Si ces gens sont devenus comme ça, c'est sûrement pour être restés trop longtemps dans ce bâtiment malsain. Les pauvres... Moi, je ne leur donnerai jamais le plaisir de tourner de cette manière, je n'ai aucune envie de les satisfaire de quelque manière que ce soit. Je souris en repensant à la raison de ce déplacement, alors que l'homme ouvre la porte. Je sais qui est venu me « rendre visite », tout comme je sais que cet homme, Nao, y sera, et je sais également comment tout cela va se terminer. En deux ans, j'ai eu largement le temps de préparer cette entrevue. Ils essayent à chaque fois de me soutirer des mots que je ne pense pas, de me faire culpabiliser, mais cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour.

Le battant s'ouvre sur cette pièce, grise et vide, en dehors de cette table en aluminium et de chaises, au nombre variable. Je ne me souviens même plus du nombre de fois où l'on m'y a traîné. Je ne regarde pas les personnes assises autour de cette table, détaillant une fois de plus cette salle stérile de tout sentiment ou décoration, à l'image de leurs propriétaires. Je sens leurs regards sur moi, mais n'y fais pas attention, me laissant tirer vers la dernière chaise libre par cet homme en bleu, remarquant que la peinture était écaillée à plusieurs endroits, personne ne se donnant la peine d'en prendre soin. Je me pose lentement, ne relevant toujours pas le regard, avant d'entendre un souffle, presque silencieux, prononcer mon nom. J'aimerais être dans leur tête, juste durant quelques secondes, le temps de comprendre, de savoir ce que ça leur fait de me voir maintenant, comme ça. Regret ou satisfaction ?

« - … Tora ?

- Shou, lâchais-je froidement, comme une simple constatation, relevant enfin mes yeux sur eux.

Je les observe. Hiroto me regarde avec un certain dégoût teinté de haine, mélangé avec ce que je dirais être une pointe de remords. De toute façon n'est-ce pas normal ? Après tout, j'ai tué son « petit-ami »... Un sourire amer à cette pensée vient étirer mes lèvres, les faisant pâlir légèrement, comme si j'allai eux aussi les tuer. Shou, lui, me regarde avec presque de la contrition, du regret envers lui-même qu'il s'efforce tant bien que mal de cacher en ma présence. A-t-il comprit que ce qui était arrivé était en parti de sa faute ? Si ce n'est pas encore le cas, je vais me faire un plaisir de le mettre face à la réalité. Ma réalité. Personne ne parle pendant ce que je dirais être de longues minutes, Nao ne bougeant pas non plus d'un pouce, sûrement gêné par l'ambiance régnant dans cette salle, avant que l'un de mes deux « amis » ne prenne son courage à deux mains et se décide à ouvrir la bouche. La belle affaire, il ne sait visiblement ce que je compte leur déballer.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demande avec hésitation Hiroto, prenant visiblement sur lui pour ne pas me sauter à la gorge, pensant sûrement que je suis un grand malade qui ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui lui arrive.

- Oh, je me porte comme un charme : je mange à ma faim et fais quelques fois des petits footing dans le parc, histoire de m'entretenir un peu, répondis-je avec un sarcasme évident, ce qui le fait tiquer, serrant les mâchoires en me fusillant du regard.

- Hiroto calme-toi, intervient alors Shou en posant une main sur son épaule en un geste apaisant. Tora, je me doute de ce que tu penses, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne le provoque pas.

- Merci Shou, dis alors Nao, qui ne s'est encore pas fait entendre, bien qu'ils soit d'habitude assez bavard lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Hiroto-san, est-ce que vous voulez bien me suivre ? S'enquit-t-il alors en se relevant de sa chaise, faisant comprendre au plus jeune de sortir avec lui.

Mon sourire s'étire alors, frôlant l'amertume pure et dure, tandis qu'il se lève à son tour, comme un toutou bien obéissant. Shou le remarque. Il ne dit rien, évidemment. Il ne peut pas savoir. En fait, il ne sait rien, et sa phrase me fait bien rire. Intérieurement, bien sûr. Je les regarde s'éloigner d'un œil qui se veut intentionnellement distant, jusqu'à ce que ce nain en blouse blanche, le cousin de Shou, ne pose la main sur la poignée. Là, mes lèvres s'étirent encore plus, victorieux, avant que je ne fiche mes yeux dans ceux de mon ancien collègue, lui arrachant un mouvement de recul. Oui, tu fais bien, mais ce n'est pas toi que j'ai prévu de faire souffrir le plus. Je plonge mon regard le plus profondément dans ses yeux, faisant comme si j'essayais d'en décrypter le fond, avant que ma voix ne retentisse dans la pièce, sur un ton qui se voulait sans appel. J'y ai réussi, puisque tout le monde se figea, surpris que j'ouvre la bouche en premier, et surtout pour dire ça. Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, ça me m'empêchera pas de faire ce que j'ai prévu.

- Attendez.

Nao se retourne en fronçant les sourcils, tandis qu'Hiroto semble vouloir m'étrangler littéralement. Et bien, il ne veut apparemment pas me parler... Comme c'est triste, moi j'ai beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Ils retournent s'asseoir sur leurs chaises comme des enfants bien sages, attendant visiblement que j'ouvre une nouvelle fois la bouche pour savoir que tout cela veut dire. Personnellement, j'ai tout mon temps. Je croise les jambes, à défaut de pouvoir faire la même chose avec mes bras, avant de m'enfoncer confortablement dans mon siège, savourant déjà ce que je vais le lâcher. Les voir patienter, alors que moi, je l'avais fait dans cette chambre immonde pendant deux années entières. Je dois dire que ça a un côté légèrement amusant. Je suis d'accord, mon humour est loin d'être de très bon goût, mais lorsque l'on est enfermé dans la même pièce vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, avec pour seule lumière une lampe de plafond, on a largement le temps de changer. Quoi qu'il en soit pour le moment, je scrute Hiroto, qui fait de même en retour, visiblement peu enclin à me laisser gagner à ce petit jeu. De toute façon, je compte bien en remporter un autre.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, ça concerne Saga. Je pense que tu seras ravi de l'entendre, peut-être que ça te donneras une raison d'un peu moins me détester ? Qui sait...?

- Être son meilleur ami ne t'as empêché de le tuer, et je doute que ce que tu veux me dire puisse un jour changer mon point de vue sur toi, réplique-t-il sèchement tout en continuant de me fusiller du regard, m'arrachant un haussement de sourcil amusé qui eut le don de froncer les siens.

- Justement, en parlant de ça tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, je peux t'assurer qu'il a prit du bon temps la veille de sa mort, déclarais-je sur le ton de la conversation, connaissant déjà toute la suite de phrases qui allait suivre.

- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Me questionne-t-il en commençant doucement à pâlir, n'étant plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il fallait comprendre dans ce que je venais de dire, de la crainte prenant peu à peu place dans ses yeux.

Désormais je n'ai plus aucun remords à mentionner l'épisode de sa mort. L'amour que je lui avais jamais porté s'était doucement transformé en haine, qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Était-ce pour ça que ma personnalité avait tant changée ? Non, sûrement pas. Dis-moi Saga, est-ce que tu peux voir tout ce qui se passe de là où tu es ? Tu apprécies le spectacle ? J'aimerais que tu me le dise, mais je sais bien que c'est impossible. Savoir ce que tu penses de tout ce qui se passe depuis ces deux longues années, si tu m'en voulais, si tu _leur_ en voulais. Ou si tu considérait juste que c'était le déroulement qui semblait être prévu pour toi. Mais je suis maintenant désolé, tu m'as fais trop de mal, un jour je devais exploser. Et ce jour, c'est aujourd'hui, avec eux pour seuls témoins. Je me dois de déverser tout ce qui m'a littéralement bouffé sans jamais avoir de soutien. Tout ça à cause de tout ces gens. De vous. De toi. Si jamais tu vois ce que je fais, s'il-te-plaît, ne me juge pas. C'est simplement que je n'en peux plus. Ça devait arriver de toute façon, je ne pouvait pas rester toute ma vie comme ça. Je craque.

- Si tu savais mon pauvre Hiroto... Si tu savais ce qu'il m'a fait durant toute cette nuit-là. En fait si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'irai plus vite en disant qu'on a baisé comme des chiens, à croire qu'il connaissait d'avance ce qui allait se passer le lendemain ! M'exclamais-je en observant avec attention sa réaction, fière de moi malgré ce léger mal-être qui me pesait sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. En fait je vais même te donner les détails si tu veux, je suis sûr que ça... »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il me hurle toute sa haine au visage, enjambant la petite table pour venir me prendre au cou, me faisant tomber de la chaise. Je sens ses main se resserrer sans une seule once d'hésitation, l'y encourageant même en arborant un air provocant au possible. Je le voulais. Il m'insulte de tous les noms possible tout en affermissant sa prise, ses larmes tombant sur mon visage sans que je n'y fasse vraiment attention. Je l'ai cherché, je l'ai trouvé. J'avais déclenché chez lui colère et détresse. Parce que je le veux. Je détourne les yeux avant de les poser sur Shou, qui s'élance déjà vers nous pour faire lâcher prise à Hiroto. Ses yeux tombent dans les miens. Il s'arrête, empêchant au passage Nao de me venir en aide. C'est bien, il a comprit. Comprit que ce je voulais. L'air commence à se faire manquant, alors que je repose mon regard sur le visage du plus jeune, sans doute marqué par cette douleur à jamais. Tu vois Saga ? Tu as compris ? Je vous hais tellement, vous qui avez fichu ma vie en l'air, alliés avec tous ces gens...

J'entends la voix de Nao crier, Shou essayant de l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, tandis que je sens l'air manquer peu à peu à mes poumons, faisant apparaître des points blancs devant mes yeux. Je ne me débat pas. Vas-y Hiroto, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas. Termines-en de tout ça. Ne croies pas que je te pardonnerai pour que tu accèdes à ma demande, juste que tu auras au moins allégé mes souffrances, et toutes ces choses qui me rongent petit à petit. Peut-être auras-tu la conscience tranquille ? Peut-être pas ? Si jamais tu as encore une conscience, bien sûr... Sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, mes yeux commencent à s'embuer, quelques perles salées s'échappant de mes paupières alors qu'un air paisible apparaît sur mes traits, sentant enfin la fin arriver. Tu ne le vois même pas, trop aveuglé par ta fureur pour esquisser le moindre éclaire de lucidité. Je m'entends te dire des choses ignobles, histoire d'enfoncer encore plus le clou, ayant peur que tu ne t'arrête. Le visage de Shou est maintenant peint d'une horreur sans nom devant le spectacle qui se tient devant ses yeux, empêchant Nao de faire quoi que ce soit, plaquant même une main sur sa bouche. Il a comprit. Il a comprit que je veux que tout cela s'arrête. Que cette gigantesque, sublime mascarade cesse enfin, au milieu de tous ces menteurs. Tu vois Saga, je te rejoins. Je veux te faire culpabiliser. Autant que tu m'as fais souffrir.

Je n'ai plus mal.

La mascarade est finie.

_« Tu n'y es pour rien. »_

Vraiment Saga ? En es-tu aussi sûr ? Qui me dis que même là, tu ne continues pas cette mascarade ? Étaient-ce vraiment tes derniers mots ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus... Peut-être pourras-tu m'éclairer ? Je n'entends plus rien. Je ne sens plus rien. Il n'empêche que je me demande encore pourquoi tout cela m'est arrivé, à moi. Pourquoi pas un autre ? Mais je cherche même plus la réponse, peut-être n'existe-t-elle même pas... D'ailleurs, je n'arrive même plus à y penser. Ma conscience doit être en train de partir pour de bon. C'est ce que je voulais. Alors pourquoi ais-je une sensation étrange qui m'enserre le cœur ?

Dis-moi Saga... Qu'est ce que la « vérité » ?

Le Menteur... vas-tu encore jouer ce rôle ?

_« Dis-moi Saga... Qu'est-ce que la « vérité...? »_


End file.
